


2p! Italy x Hypomanic! Reader: Capsico Tutto

by jessi201



Series: Hetalia: Italy's Storybook [5]
Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drama, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, M/M, Multi, Organized Crime, Other, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-11 05:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4423532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi201/pseuds/jessi201
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader-chan is a tormented private school student who needs someone to accept and listen to her. Things are about to change when she meets Luciano, who is everything she didn't expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Inspiration is from personal experience, so this will be in Reader-chan's POV. Hypomania is a very light form of bipolar disorder, where energetic and creative moods are more prominent than the negative.**  
**The following contains swearing, sensitive material (such as depression and sexuality), and some violence and NSFW elements.  
** This features me (jessi201) as an OC. So you get Italy, I get Japan!   
_  
The lonely become either thoughtful or empty. -Mason Cooley _

_He couldn't have been real. Out of all the men out there that were attractive, he actually thought you were interesting; he WANTED to get to know you more, you couldn't believe he liked you. Your thoughts were interrupted by his blissful warm voice._

_"Bella? Stai bene?" His red eyes sparkled as they looked into your (E/C) ones._

_You blushed, embarrassed and looking down. "It's just that, I never thought someone as attractive as you would even look at me, lest talk to me...." You looked away from him. "Sometimes I think no one is listening to me."_

_He raised a brow. "What did you call me, (Name)?"_

_"Oh! Um... likable..." You flushed, covering up what could be read as flirting._

_"Hmm." He smirked, suddenly taking your hand. "Senza paura, cara. Capisco tutto..."_

_Your heart beat happily for the first time in how long. Hopefully this feeling wouldn't be short lived._

\-----------------------

Way Back When:

"So what are you learning in Genetics?" You asked Sandie, one of your authentic friends.

"It's really cool. We're learning about mental disorders."

"That sounds really interesting! So bipolar disorder and depression and all that can be passed on?" You had been wondering for a while what was going on in your brain and if it was your strict, overbearing mother that gave to you.

Sandie nodded.

"Could I see the text?"

Sandie gave you the textbook.

You read that if someone in the family has a mental disorder, more people are much more likely to receive it. Your family had a history of PTSD, OCD, and a bunch of others that you don't remember. Then your eye caught sight of a new word: hypomania.

"Hypomania..." You said the word, liking the feeling as it rolled around your tongue. So much cooler than bipolar, depression, or anything else. At least now you could somehow characterize what was wrong with you.

"Yes, basically it's bipolar disorder only you're more extroverted." Sandie explained.

"Maybe that's what I am," You concluded. "I may not look like it but there's things that trigger my sadness."

"Well, now when you tell people, and they say 'what the hell is that', you can own it and explain it like a mad scientist!"

You laughed. Sandie always knew how to brighten up your day.

"There's also cyclothymia." Sandie continued. "But that's the opposite, instead of happier, you're sadder. But I don't think you're that unhappy, you're always energetic."

"Thanks." You smiled. "I'm going to make them mind-blown!"

\---

Now that you knew of the possibility, you spent the rest of the day thinking about it, so much so that you could barely pay attention in (Least Favorite Subject), but no one really did anyway. Most of them spent the time doing other homework or going online. Today, you were researching mental disorders. Your suspicions were correct. You knew you weren't depressed or bipolar, and you acted deviant at random times. You were a curious, individual, contemplative person; everything that happened to you was always deeply thought about. Things triggered your misery and hopelessness, so you couldn't label yourself as a pessimist.

"Can someone tell me (question related to subject)?" Mr. (Teacher Name) asked the class, which yielded no results.

A confident hand shot up among the hands who were down.

"Ayla." Your teacher called on a cute, dark-haired, punk-type student.

Ayla answered the question correctly, like the smart-alec she was.

God, you hated her. She was the new girl at your private school, always a social outcast. You were one of her first friends and you showed her how to be herself and have more confidence. But little did you know what the real her really was. You admired her creativity, silence, and fashion sense, but soon you realized her proud, cynical, and judgmental personality. You had given her all the help you could give and all she gave you in return was an eventual bitterness. You couldn't help but hate her, but a small part of you wished you could forgive her.

When Mr. (Teacher Name) asked the next question, this time he called on you and your answer was far more exceptional than Ayla's. Even your teacher praised you for critical skills. You looked for Ayla in the sea of bored faces for a sign of contempt, but she looked at Mr. (Teacher Name), expressionless. But you could see her hand slightly clawing at the desk.

You did feel guilty afterwards, but you forced yourself to believe that it showed Ayla that you weren't weak like she said you were. 

People said you were carefree and loved everyone with a kind heart and you didn't care too much what people thought about you. Some said you were smart, clever, and witty, but you didn't believe them. Your grades were enough for recognition, but not "perfect" like you were obligated by your family. Deep down, whenever you were isolated you doubted everything anyone ever said, turning yourself against your heart.

\---

When school had let out, you walked by yourself to the alleyway where you were picked up everyday. Sometimes your parents were late but you didn't worry anymore because they finally got you a cellphone. You'd been asking for years but they refused to give you one because they thought you didn't have any friends to call.

The rule was "15 minutes and if you aren't there, I'm going to the main gate". 

You were about to head there, but you were stopped by someone calling your name.

You turned your head and standing at the alley entrance was Luciano, a former classmate of yours. You had a small crush on him in the past, but you got over it, believing he'd never like you, being so handsome and flirtatious.

You froze as he walked over to you. You began prepping yourself as inconspicuously as possible, adjusting your hair and pressing your skirt pleats down. You also fumbled with your bottom and your breast; you were always insecure about your body.  

" _Ciao_ , (Name)!" 

 _Oh right,_ you thought, _I forgot about his Italian accent!_

__"Oh! Luciano!" You waved cutely. "Long time no see!"

" _Si_. How are you?"

"I'm doing good..." You said, awkwardly trying to keep a conversation. "School plays a big role..." You giggled. "What are you up to?"

"I'm picking up my fratello." He rolled his eyes. "He says walking makes him sweat and that ruins his clothes..."

"Flavio's a little diva, huh?" You joked. "But I didn't know he went here..."

"He likes being exclusive..." Luciano shrugged.

You nodded. "Are you still pursuing that cooking dream? With your special sauce?"

Luciano laughed. "It's more of a hobby. What I really like to do is hunting."

"Hunting?" Your eyes lit up. "That's fancy..."

"I'm Italian, _cara_. It's in my blood..."

You blushed. You knew a little Italian to greet and start a conversation, but not as well as you knew (Second Language). **  
**

##### (A/N: If you are fluent Italian ignore this line.)

His phone rang.

" _Scusate_." He looked at you before picking up his phone. " _Cosa? Va bene sto arrivando!_ " He looked a little annoyed. " _Sto parlando con qualcuno. Una ragazza. Non ti sto dicendo!_ "

" _Scusa_ , (Name). Flavio's getting impatient. I have to go." He leaned in close to your face. "I'd love to see you again..."

"Oh!" You took out your phone hastily. "Do you want to call me sometime?" You held out your phone and held your arm with the other hand, insecurely.

Luciano chuckled. " _Perche no_?" 

You read out your number and he read out his.

"(Name), I've been looking to contact you sometime, but I just didn't know how." He smiled, leaving the alleyway. "I'll text you later..."

As soon as Luciano left you danced around in your little spot. Good thing nobody saw you.

At last your parents came, and you were glad they were late. If they had caught you with a boy, they'd never let you live it down, or forbid any contact with him.

\---  
Just like you expected, your parents dragged you to the mall because there was a sale. A sale on some useless things that you had way too much of to begin with.

So you didn't get home until 7:00 that evening, with loads of homework. Just as you really got into your Chemistry assignment, your phone's notification sound went off.

 _It's probably just Sandie or Nathalie..._ you thought. _They'll understand if I reply late..._

 __But then you started to second-guess. First of all, Nathalie would be studying at this time, and Sandie would rather talk in person than text. You looked at your phone and felt the chill rise up your spine.

Luciano ACTUALLY texted you. You thought he was just being sympathetic.

7:04 PM:  
Luciano: Ciao (Name)  
(Name): Hi Luciano  
Luciano: What are you doing?

You hesitated. You didn't want to seem boring by saying "homework".

7:06 PM:  
(Name): Making valentines for my friends  
Luciano: _Sei cosi gentile_

That wasn't a lie, _right_? Technically, you were, at the same time as you were doing your homework.

"(Name)!" Your (mother/father) called you from the kitchen. "What are you doing? Time for dinner!"

You sighed. Really (mother/father). Really. So you began panicking. How could you tell him you had to go, right when you just started the conversation?

7:09 PM:  
(Name): Thank you. But I have to go now...  
Luciano: _Va bene_. I might see you tomorrow...

You sighed. Hopefully you would see him tomorrow and clear up the awkwardness you were feeling.

\---  
You were ready for bed until your phone went off again.

10:34 PM:  
Sandie: Flavio just told me something interesting...

 

**Please let me know if you want a part 2!**

photo creds: [orig00.deviantart.net/f14e/f/2…](http://orig00.deviantart.net/f14e/f/2015/204/8/3/vampire_2p_italy_x_reader___vampire_s_mate_by_axelfangirl956-d70y5i6.jpg)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sandy is now Alexandria, I changed the name in the first chapter but the original name is as such.

I don't have time for superficial friends. I suppose if you're really lonely you can call a superficial friend, but otherwise, what's the point?  
-Courtney Cox  
  
Anxiously, you texted Alexandria back.  
  
10:36 PM  
(Name): How do you know Flavio?  
  
10:37 PM  
Alexandria: Dance Class  
(Name): I didn't even know Flavio went to school with us until today!  
Alexandria: Exactly. Flavio told me you gave his brother your number.  
(Name): Yeah...  
Alexandria: Well, has he texted you?  
(Name): Yes. But my mom called me for dinner so I had to stop.  
Alexandria: Why didn't you just bring your phone to dinner?  
  
10:38 PM  
(Name): You know my mom's belligerent! Plus, it's kind of rude...  
             Also, she knows I've had a mad crush on him since grade school.  
Alexandria: Flavio tells me all about him, but he told me something REALLY interesting.  
(Name): What?  
Alexandria: He makes really good pasta, right? With a special sauce?  
(Name): Yes... I've tried it...  
Alexandria: It's blood.  
  
10:45 PM  
Alexandria: (Nickname)?  
(Name): That's not funny, Brookie.  
Alexandria: Flavio's not a liar, is he?  
(Name): Okay fine. Maybe it's an Italian thing to have bloody pasta, I don't know  
Alexandria: That's not the only thing.  
                 Flavio said Luci's been trying to contact you ever since grade school.  
(Name): I know  
Alexandria: Because he likes you  
(Name): Um yeah... we were friends...  
Alexandria: No, I mean LIKES you  
(Name): He could have told me that when he had the chance.  
Alexandria: He was trying to wait until you guys were old enough  
(Name): What, like after college?  
Alexandria: Not sure, but like, mature enough  
  
10:47 PM  
(Name):   
Alexandria: ???  
(Name): Maybe he wants to ykw me  
Alexandria: Okay, paranoid.  
(Name): Well, he's a flirt and a bad boy...  
Alexandria: If that's all he wanted, he wouldn't wait so long for you.  
(Name): True.  
  
10:48 PM  
(Name): Brookie go to sleep. We have the Geometry test first thing in the morning.  
Alexandria: Good night  
  
\--  
Instead of going to sleep like you told Alexandria you would, you lay in your bed wide awake. Why? Thinking about Luciano like you were still in grade school. You were such a dreamer, writing in your diary like Gilen kept a blog. You hadn't felt this way for a long time, until tonight.  
You had a pang of realization. Were you falling in love with him all over again? But what the heck? Maybe you were just thinking about the past. That's why you thought you felt butterflies.  
  
Something you always did was hang on to the past. That's why you hated Ayla with a burning passion and that's why you weren't over Luciano.   
  
 _God (Name). Go to sleep. Stop thinking about boys. Your priority is to go to this expensive private school, get good grades so you can get a good job and live in happiness. And also to keep your bipolar mother under control. But I'm growing suspicious of my school. I'm not as happy as everyone else is. Right. Because everyone is a stuck-up rich kid who doesn't even care about their grades.  
  
_ You know not everyone at your school was the stereotypical label, but you were so disgusted with the unfairness you experienced that you couldn't help but think that way.  
  
\---  
That evening, you had a dream.   
  
 _You woke up at your grandmother's and opened the front door to see the whole world flooding before your very eyes. People from your distant past swam in front of you, names you don't even remember. Among them was Ayla and Nathalie, a friend who no longer attended your school because it cost too much. Nathalie was one of your real friends.  
You invited Ayla inside because you wanted to save her from the growing waters. She hesitated but came in anyway. The flood rose higher.  
Ayla came inside and distanced herself from everyone, especially you.  
Nathalie came to your front steps, with a shadow of a person you didn't know. You let her in. The flood rose even higher.  
Ayla left without a word, and the flood receded a little. One by one, as each person came in, the flood rose higher and higher, eventually reaching the edge of the front door. The last person to come in was your mother, and the flood rose so high, taller than you._  
  
Your alarm went off, and at first you thought it was the dream telling you the world was ending. You lay in your bed for a while, contemplating the dream's symbolism. Then your dad slammed open your bedroom door, holding your baby brother Maxwell.  
  
"Tell your lazy sister to wake up!" He joked, coming in and putting Maxwell on your face.  
  
Maxwell laughed, and you groaned. "Go away, you punk..."  
  
He climbed off your face and you got ready for school.  
  
If only the uniform you wore showed how isolated you felt from everyone else...  
  
\---  
After the Geometry test, Alexandria went to her next class to yell at the teacher for not posting the homework. You headed down to the school's lower plaza, where people of your class year were supposed to hang out. There was your "group".   
  
You set down your bag rather loudly, and no one even noticed you had arrived.  
  
For each of your group members you had an analysis on.  
  
First there was Paolyna. You used to be friends, before you realized how similar she was to Ayla. Paolyna tried to be nice to you, and she was mediocre at it. You knew she wasn't as bad as Ayla, but for that reason you stopped being so close to her.  
  
Then there was Ayla. You didn't pay attention to her, but you were pretty much forced to because she was part of the group. Ayla became Paolyna's BFF. Ayla was glued to Paolyna, and Paolyna vice-versa. Everyone but you liked her.  
  
Next was Alice, a friend you appreciated greatly because of how much she made you feel wanted and loved. But recently she's become 'corrupted'. You knew she was feeling a little down lately, and that may be why, but she acted the same as before around the other people.  
  
Stefani is a lot like you, but she's very introverted and reserved. You don't have anything against her, but sometimes she doesn't have any interest in what you're saying or talking about.  
  
There were a few other people that you didn't know much about, being new additions. But one thing you could tell was how much they resonated with with the exact definition of what you hate.  
  
"Hi." You greeted everyone, hoping to get their attention.  
  
"Yo." Alice greeted, barely looking up from her tablet.  
  
"Hey." Stefani turned around and smiled.  
  
"Hi." Paolyna said, very monotone.  
  
Just as soon as they said their greetings, they turned back around and continued on with their conversation about (fandom you don't like).  
  
"So I met a guy..." You spoke, only to be returned with one-worded comments.  
  
"Cool." Stefani said. Well, who could blame her. She wasn't the type to care so much about boys...  
  
Alice only raised her brows suggestively. Paolyna made a earthy "ooh".  
  
At first you thought you were too quiet, so you raised your voice, but still the same results.  
  
Your hypomania began to kick in. Suddenly you began thinking the worst; things like; they hate me, I'm annoying, thoughts you knew probably weren't true. You looked at your watch, you had 10 minutes left. Lower plaza was far from your classroom anyway.  
  
"Bye!" You said as energetic and as loud as you could, again, yielding only Stefani and someone else's bidding.  
  
You turned around, and everyone didn't notice. But when someone else left, everyone paid attention and bid them goodbye.  
  
You sighed, heading to upper plaza, where Alexandria usually hung out.  
  
But then you saw one of Ayla's friends come right up to you.  
  
"Don't you belong down there?" She motioned to lower plaza. "Why are you up here?"  
  
You knew she was trying to sound completely normal, but she was the type to be a "nice" bully.  
  
You ignored her, and headed to your next class. But as you walked on, you felt the tears slowly seep out your eyes. That was another thing. You felt unwanted and unnecessary, like you didn't fit in or belong.  
  
You sat in your everyday desk, taking out your homework to finish for that class. You were supposed to finish it last night, but SOMEONE had to tell you Luciano liked you.  
  
Then you saw someone come in, looking determined. You stood up, it was Sarina, one of your good friends.   
  
"Are you okay?" She hugged you.  
  
"What?" You were so confused. "Why are you hugging me? Not that I don't like it... but why?"  
  
"Because Lena is so mean to you."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I'm okay." You appreciated what Sarina was doing for you, but then that would only put you out there more.  
  
"(Name), I can tell you've been hurt." She put up her water bottle. "I splashed her with water. It's not a b***h slap, but it works."  
  
"Thank you Sarina." You teared up a little bit. "But how did you know I was in here?"  
  
"Ayla told me you had a class in here." _Oh right, did you forget you have almost every class with Ayla?_  
  
 _Yeah right, Paolyna probably forced her to say so._  
  
"I wouldn't think Ayla would indirectly help me."  
  
"I know you don't like her, but would you tell me why? I won't judge."  
  
"Okay," You scanned around the room. "Unless there's someone in here who might hear..."  
  
Both of you caught the attention of one of Alice's friends.  
  
"I won't tell."  
  
You told Sarina the story, from the beginning to now.   
  
"Paolyna and Ayla told me you were saying stuff so they reported you to the counselor's office." Alice's friend said to you.  
  
You weren't sure whether to believe her. You didn't like her too much, but you took it as vital information. At least it made you feel better.  
  
The bell rang and you hugged Sarina, telling each other "I love you" like really close friends.   
  
 _At least someone cares about me to do that much...._  
  
\---  
You found yourself crying to Alexandria at lunch, telling her about what happened at break. She didn't have a good break, either. Her teacher barely helped her with the homework situation.  
  
"So I wanted you to meet someone!" She changed the mood, taking your hand. "Come on."  
  
You two ran around the school, stopping at the undercroft, the costume cellar.  
  
Alexandria walked in without asking.  
  
There was a handsome blond in one of the chairs, his uniform was pressed and well-accessorized. He looked a lot like Luicano.  
  
"(Name), this is Flavio!"  
  
You've heard enough about Flavio, but you'd never met him in person before.  
  
"Hi." You introduced yourself. You were feeling better, but you were still intimidated by his glamour.  
  
" _Ciao_! You must be (Name)!" He stood up. "Alexandria's told me so much about you."  
  
"So you're Luciano's brother!" You were amazed.  
  
He nodded, sitting back down in his chair.  
  
"So let's get down to business." He laced his hands together, looking like an evil boss.  
  
"Brookie, you told her what you could?" He looked at Alexandria, raising a brow.  
  
 _What the hell is going on?  
  
_ "So  _bella_ , my  _fratello_ apparently wants to get to know you better."  
  
"Come on, Flavio, just tell her..." Alexandria spun around in the designer swivel chair. "She's been heartsick for so long..."  
  
"Alright! He wants to go out with you!"  
  
"I want to hear that from him." You demanded.  
  
"No." Flavio motioned to Alexandria. "We have a plan."  
  
"What?!" Before you could interject, Alexandria pushed you in the rolling chair down the aisles, reaching a red curtain. She pulled away the curtain, and pushed you in. You were in a trendy fitting room, it was huge, it looked almost exclusive. Well then again, FLAVIO probably was the cause of its existence.  
  
"Flavio's Valentine's Party is coming up." Alexandria explained, excited. "You're our surprise guest."  
  
"We're gonna pick out what you're wearing." Flavio continued. "So that _fratello_  will  _impazzire."_  
  
"Isn't he already?" Alexandria snickered. Flavio glared at her.  
  
"Did you just do this all in one night?" You asked, curious as to how and why they were doing this.  
  
"Yes, that's why I had so much coffee this morning..." Alexandria giggled. "Anyway, you can't say no to this!"   
  
You nodded to your eccentric friend. Earlier that morning she walked into Geometry with 3 cups of coffee. But she got yelled at for trying to go the restroom in the middle of the test.  
  
Flavio began going down each aisle, dresses flying off the racks, into Alexandria's arms, then on you. You fell back into one of the ottomans from the weight of the dresses.  
  
Alexandria immediately went into a flurry, helping you in and out of the dresses faster than an a cheetah.  
  
" _Ciao_?!" A familiar voice whined. " _Sono qui_?!"  
  
Alexandria and Flavio panicked.   
  
"(Name), stay here." Alexandria told you, closing the curtain.   
  
" _Fratello!"_ Flavio's cheery voice greeted. "You're here early!"  
  
"Too early," Alexandria noticed. "Did you cut class again?"  
  
Luciano laughed. "Maybe?"  
  
Flavio gasped. "And how did you sneak in this school?"  
  
There was a sharp sound, like a knife on a table.  
  
"Luci, my table!"  
  
"Don't call me Luci!" He stood up, walking up and down the aisles, until he reached something extraordinary.  
  
"When did you put in this curtain?"  
  
You were behind that curtain, and you were panicking. You had barely taken off a dress with a tight zipper and were basically wearing nothing but your underwear.  
  
You heard the sound of cloth, like it was being swished around.  
  
 _Please Luciano don't open the curtain!_ You begged.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter seems a little boring than the others! I'm trying to slowly move into more plot. Next chapter will be better!  
> My OC will be introduced in this chapter. For the 2p atmosphere, she will be slightly DID (Multiple Personality).

One of things so bad about depression and bipolar disorder is that if you don't have prior awareness, you don't have any idea what hit you.  
-Kay Refdield Jamison

Despite your wishes, Luciano opened the curtain and saw all of it. You blushed deeply, but Luciano remained stoic and suave as ever.

"(Name)!" Alexandria and Flavio found their way to the back of the cellar, and saw for a split second what had just happened.

Luciano immediately closed the curtain, his mouth curved upwards in a smirk.

"That was uncalled for!" Alexandria fisted her hand at Luciano. 

"Fratello, che sei grullo?" Flavio shook his head. "You were just staring at her and you didn't apologize."

Luciano sighed in annoyance. "(Name)?" He stood in front of the curtain. "Me dispiace."

"It's okay." You forgave him, trying desperately hard not to sound at all embarrassed. You didn't want him to think you were shy...  
Luciano liked his ragazze fiery and fierce, right?

You leaned forward against the mirror, your arms on each side of the glass. You looked up at yourself, starting to get suddenly insecure. You were uncomfortable with the way you looked, especially now that Luciano had seen you. Even though people told you were pretty, you didn't believe them. They weren't even your friends, just classmates you naturally got along with. Your so-called friends never complimented you, even when you drastically changed part of your look. The only people who did were Alexandria, Nathalie, or Sarina. Stefani did sometimes, but that was really rare. You did admit to yourself you were jealous of them. You wished you had Alice's fearlessness and beauty, Stefani's introverted personality, and Paolyna's wits. 

"What's going on here?" A voice you recognized but couldn't recall asked from outside. "Did you finally use that secret dressing room?"

"Yes, Jessi." Alexandria said cheerfully. "(Name)'s in there."

Jessi? You scoured the back of your mind because that name sounded really familiar. Oh, now you remembered. She was your first upperclassman friend from your first year. She graduated your first year, so you didn't get to spend much time with her. Regardless, she treated you well and gave you a lot of advice. At the point, you didn't have a cell phone, so you were never able to contact her after graduation.

"(Name)!" Jessi gasped. "I've been waiting to see her! I haven't seen her since graduation, I wonder how she is?"

"Did you bring the dress?" Flavio asked, anxiously.

"Yes I did, Flavio." She giggled. "Calm yourself."

"Actually, bella..." Flavio's voice drowned out.

"Okay, hold on." Jessi told him. 

There was a sound of shoes clacking and shuffling.

"Ehi?!" Luciano yelled. 

The clacking moved farther away, then you heard a door swinging open, then slamming shut.

"Jessi!" Luciano shouted, muffled by the door, then you heard banging sounds on wood. "Open this door! Merda! Kuro isn't out here!"  
The banging grew louder. "Cazzo!"

Wow... You thought. Luciano has quite a dirty mouth... For some reason that made you blush harder than you already were.

"If I had my knife, I swear-" 

"(Name), are you okay?" Alexandria calmly asked you.

"Yes."

"We're just trying to get Luciano to leave and then we can go back to what we were doing."

"Wait, why?"

"Luciano isn't supposed to know about your presence at the party. If he sees you trying on dresses, he'll get suspicious."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Jessi already made it worse by saying she brought 'the dress'." Alexandria chuckled. "She designed a dress that will definitely make Luci a mad dog."

"Then what's the point of all these dresses?" You asked, overwhelmed by all the fabric billowing around you.

"So you can get comfortable," Flavio added on. "Also, just in case Jessi didn't come. Today's the only day she can come in."

"LUCIANO VARGAS, call me a puttana again, and you're going to have some kunai in your pretty mouth!" Jessi's voice rang throughout the cellar, shaking the racks and even yourself.

K-Kunai??

"(Name), get decent and come out." Flavio told you.

You put your uniform back on and open the curtain, only to meet arms and a warm embrace.

"(Nickname)!" Jessi cheered. "It's been a while!"

You pulled yourself from her grasp and your eyes widened. She looked so different from when you last saw her. She once looked like the perfect preppy schoolgirl, but now she looked like Flavio's assistant. 

"So what have you been up to?" She asked, her eyes wide and curious.

"School..." You said, having no other answer.

"You're still so smart, (Nickname)." She smiled.

"So... what are you doing now?"

"I'm Flavio's little helper, and also I teach karate."

What.

"That's different..."

"The karate thing is more of a side job..."

"How are you Flavio's helper if he's still in school?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me, bella." Flavio looked at you then glared at Jessi, brow twitching.

"Oh Flavio, why don't you just tell her you're loaded and that's how you pay me?" She laughed, her voice getting an octave higher.

Alexandria face-palmed. Then she mouthed to you, "Stop asking questions, please..."

"Anyway, we're here to get you all dolled up for Flavio's party!" Jessi and Flavio ran around the undercroft, getting preparations ready.

Alexandria pulled you aside.

"There's something you should know about Jessi." Alexandria began to whisper. "She's kind of bipolar..."

"Kind of?!" You said sarcastically.

"Well, multiple personality is more like it..." Alexandria sighed. 

"I was going to say!" You laughed. "Didn't she just threaten Luciano with ninja blades five minutes ago?"

Alexandria nodded. 

"Where do you even get kunai?" You rolled your eyes.

Alexandria coughed, very evidently it was fake.

"Okay, I ask too many questions..."

\---  
You saw Luciano in the alley later that day. Strangely enough, you weren't as nervous as you were yesterday.

"About earlier..." Luciano began, looking less suave and confident than usual. "I-I'm sorry..."

Something was really off. Luciano NEVER stuttered or sounded nervous... Unless you were exclusive to this side of him!

"Oh-"

"You must have been really embarrassed..."

"Luciano, it's alright. Really." You reassured him. To be honest, you just didn't know how to react this side of him. Since you were doubtful, all you could do was make him feel better.

"Grazie, bella." He came closer to you and twirled a strand of your hair in his delicate fingers. "Flavio has a party this weekend. Are you coming?" He whispered in your ear, making you shiver.

You were taken aback by the action, and you were left virtually mute.

Luciano chuckled. "Don't worry, (Name)." You could feel him smirk. "I can't wait to see you there..."

What?!

"How do I know? A little friend in black told me..." He waved coquettishly as he walked away.

What the hell, (Name)?! Someone has some explaining to do. But friend in black? Who is he talking about?

\---  
After cleaning up after your punk of a baby brother, you thought about what Luciano had said. As you were kneeling on the hardwood floor, spraying and wiping mushy bananas, you felt something land on your head. You looked up and saw Maxwell laughing as he flicked his food in your (color) hair. 

The next thing on your list was dishes. You were currently washing a stubborn glass that you had washed 5 times already but still had dried water stains on it. You were so wrapped up in your thoughts that it slipped out of your hands and shattered all over the sink and kitchen floor.

"(Name), what was that?" Your dad called from the living room.

"I broke a glass..."

"I expected much. You can be such a klutz..." Your mom scoffed.

"Just clean it up, (Name)." Your dad threw off your mom's comment.

Sometimes you didn't know what to think about your parents. Your dad wasn't even your father, he was your stepdad, but you knew him since your mom started dating him when you were very young. He practically raised you, so he had a place in your heart. Your mom had you when she was only 19, and your real father was abusive.

Then your half-brother came into the world during your teen years. After how many years of being the only child, it was a big change. But you were pretty resilient. Sometimes you were limited to everything because of him, but it wasn't so horribly annoying.

You picked up the glass and finished your chores, heading to your bedroom, noticing your mom was distracted by her work. You sat on your bed, and you forced yourself not to think about Luciano, but it failed. So what was the current situation?

Oh, yeah. Alexandria, Flavio, and Jessi are setting me up with Luciano, who apparently knows I'm going to that party.

Thinking made your head hurt, so you pulled out your phone and texted Jessi for advice.

7:54 PM:  
(Name): Luciano knows I'm going to the party.  
Jessi: What?!  
(Name): He says it was from "a little friend in black".

7:59 PM:  
Jessi: I know who he's talking about  
(Name): Who?  
Jessi: Kuro  
(Name): Kuro?

8:01 PM:  
Jessi: He's my ex  
(Name): Sorry?  
Jessi: Don't worry about it. He's kind of a jerk. Possessive and jealous.  
(Name): Okay. So Kuro told Luciano?

8:02 PM:  
Jessi: Indirectly. I told him that I was making you a dress for a party.   
Then he got all suspicious when I said I was going to Flavio's.  
Then we got in this argument which led to "a break"  
(Name): Oh boy  
Jessi: Yes, now we're just trying to get along and avoiding that topic.  
(Name): Why did he tell Luciano then?  
Jessi: Probably because he asked or he's just angry and vengeful.  
Please excuse me while I go talk to Kuro.

\---  
Well, Jessi never got back to you, but you weren't too worried. What you were really worried about was Luciano. The party was in 2 days, and seeing him everyday was alright, except for the fact he knew a little too much. Either way, you were getting his attention and (unexpected) affection. He'd see you in the alley everyday and guaranteed, flirt and lightly touch you.

You were so frustrated that you discovered what the feeling was, thanks to the internet. A part of you wanted him to stop it with the hair stroking and hushed whispers and just take you in that alley.

What happened to you (Name)? You used to be so nonchalant and carefree and now you've become a hormonal teenage girl! Wait, I am a hormonal teenage girl. Maybe sexually frustrated sounds better...

Your parents were out of town and you were currently staying at your Grandparents'. You weren't exactly at their house at the moment. You were in the empty lot across the street with your sketchbook. Whenever you got some inspiration you went out and sat in its soft grassy patches and let your creative juices flow.

"Hey."

You looked up to see Nathalie looking down at you from where you were sitting. Nathalie must have seen you from her window and decided to come outside.

"Hi."

"So... what are you drawing now?" She folded her sundress in and sat down next to you, sneaking a peek at your pages.

You shielded the page and inched away from her.

"Ooh... (Nickname), it looks like you're drawing someone..."

She took the sketchbook away from you before you could do anything.

"Oh my..." Nathalie blushed. "Who is he?"

Nathalie saw you blushing as well and put a hand to her mouth, shielding a gasp.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Sort of..."

"What do you mean sort of?" She raised her brows.

"I mean, he's the only guy who flirts with me and sees me exclusively, plus we've been friends since grade school.." You rolled over in the grass to hide your scarlet face. "I know he likes me and I like him..."

Nathalie placed a hand on your head. "Well, as long as that's true, you'll hit it off, no doubt." She put a hand on your shoulder. "Don't worry; you're so sweet and pretty, he won't be able to resist you..."

\---  
You hid the portrait of Luciano in your bag and watch the clock tick and tick until it stroke 12:00.

Midnight. 1 Day until Flavio's party.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light. -Helen Keller

You were so excited for the party tomorrow you seemed like a maniac. Well, technically you were, more or less. You were a hypomaniac.  
Alexandria and Flavio were just as excited as you were.

"So this is the plan." Alexandria told you at lunch. "Saturday afternoon, I'm gonna pick you up and then we'll have brunch at Flavio and Luciano's. Then we'll go to Jessi's to get ready. Flavio and Luciano will set up."

"Two questions." You made a peace sign with your fingers. "One. Does Jessi live alone? Two. Isn't it going to be awkward with Luciano there, because he wasn't supposed to know in the first place?"

Alexandria laughed. "Jessi lives with Kuro and since Luciano knows, we can't do anything about it. Plus, Luciano offered to cook anyway."

"I thought Jessi and Kuro broke up?" You questioned. "Also, since you told me about the bloody pasta thing, I'm skeptical."

"She breaks up with him every 2 weeks... She says she doesn't need him then she want him back. Also, they share half of the bills, so they're almost forced to be together.." Alexandria rolled her eyes. "And Luci's pasta is so good you'd forget about the blood."

"Okay..." You believed half of it but were still suspicious.

You opened your bag and dug through the millions of valentines you made, taking one out you made exclusively for Alexandria.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" You smiled. "I'd give you this tomorrow, but I couldn't wait. Also, I want to clear my stash," You showed her your stash of valentines. Alexandria took the valentine and thanked you, then her eyes moved on to something more interesting.

A piece of paper that stood out from the rest, it was folded neatly and was a different style than the valentines. She snuck beside you to snatch the paper, and she opened it. 

"Oh my gosh." Her face was the look when you see a famous piece of art in person. Aesthetic. She turned the paper around, making you blush instantly and hide your face in your sweater.

Luciano's flawless portrait lay beneath your eyes, as if he was staring right at you.

"Stop it," You flushed, snatching the piece from Alexandria's hands and placing it back in your bag. "Now will you open the envelope and eat your candy already?"

Alexandria raised her brows. "Well then. Here's your valentine." She held out a small box for you to take.

Opening the box, you immediately felt guilty. Inside was a (favorite color) scarf, similar to Flavio's but with your name embroidered on it.   
To make things worse, it smelled faintly like Luciano.

How do you even know what he smells like? Aaah!!

"Thank you." You hid your face again. "This is nothing to my gift..."

"What? No! All this candy will probably last me months, maybe 1 year! Why are you blushing?"

You wrapped the scarf around your neck, bringing it your nose. "This smells good... like Luciano..."

"Oh yeah..." Alexandria winked. "We made it yesterday, and infused it with some of Luciano's cologne..."

"WHAT?!" You jumped up, pointing fingers and arms flailing. "Do you two just spend your nights with comissions and projects?!"

Alexandria nodded. 

"You're a maniac."

"Look who's talking!" She laughed.

\---  
You gave the rest of your valentines out, once again, only acquaintances were grateful. Everyone else was too busy to notice you after you gave them a valentine. Some of them gave you something back, which was great, but that was a trade-off. It wasn't that you weren't grateful, but you worked really hard to personalize them for everyone. This was yet another flaw you disliked. You were way too kind and wanted praise in return. Some who liked this about you were the ones who did praise you and appreciate you.

You had one valentine left and you were walking home when you past by the alley, and sure enough, Luciano was there.

"(Name)!" He waved, but one quick look and you realized he was moving a single finger, beckoning you, almost summoning you to come to him. You couldn't resist. You felt like you were floating like a ghost, moving closer as his he called.

It all happened too quickly, you came upon the subject of valentines and Luciano saw your single envelope in your open bag. You wanted to give him something to impress him, and you knew candy wasn't going to cut it. So you took out the portrait of him, and shyly handed it over.

His eyes lit up like you'd never seen before. 

Does he like it?

"Sei un artista straordinario, (Nickname). Grazie." 

Oh my god, he's never called me by my nickname before!

"Not that I don't love being with you, cara, but isn't it around the time your car gets here?"

You hesitated. You didn't want to tell him your parents were out of town yet at the same time you wanted to rebel and sound like a badass. You knew him well enough that he couldn't dare to do anything to harm you. But that was years ago, after all, his bloody pasta could be human blood for all you knew...

"My parents are out of town, so I'm walking home."

"Oh, but such a bella ragazza like you shouldn't be walking by herself. Not when it's molto caldo out..."

You were sure he was simply being cute but you couldn't help but think he was being creepily saucy. Even so, he was so smooth.

"I'm okay with it..." You hid your blush with your hands. "Nothing's ever happened to me before."

"Do you remember that one time?"

One hot day in at the end of May, many years ago:

Your preteen self was walking home from school when you came across a dark alley. You had no choice but to go through it, seeing that the path in front of you was completely blocked off. Being a preteen, you thought you could handle yourself. Halfway through the dismal alley, you began to notice someone was following you. You turned around, finding nothing, then suddenly a hand was over your mouth. You screamed, but your attacker patted your head. Then you knew who it was.

"Luciano!" You turned around, smacking him lightly on the head.

"Ciao, (Name)." He laughed. "I saw you head down here and I thought I'd come with you. Alleys and little ragazze don't mix well..."

You scoffed. "I can handle myself. And I'm not a little girl anymore"

"Aren't we friends, (Name)?" He held your hand. "I'd think you'd want me to be with you."

"Are you stalking me?"

"Maybe." He smirked. "Or I just so happened to be walking with my brother when I saw you."

"You abandoned your bratty brother for a girl in a dark alley..." You looked down. "You love getting in trouble, don't you."

"Yes, but this situation just happened to have you in it. That's why I didn't hesitate."

Back to the present:

"Yes, Luciano." You laughed. "But that didn't count, that was you!"

"You have more forma, now." His eyes scanned up and down your body for a split second. "It's more risky."

"Fair enough..." You looked away from him, then stole a glance at him, who winked.

"Could I give you a ride home then?"

You were starting to get really scared and apprehensive but captivated and eager.

"Aren't you supposed to get Flavio?"

"Jessi is picking him up."

"Not that I don't love being with you, Luciano, but why are you here?" You copied him, suddenly feeling sassy.

"I knew you'd be here at this time, so I just wanted to see you." He smirked, quite dreamy, more than usual.

He knew, he knew, he knew! He knew I was walking home. But who? God dang it Alexandria!

"You can take me home, but my grandparents will flip if they see me with a boy."

"Don't they know me?"

"Yes, but when I say flip out, I mean they'd tease me. My grandpa would get silly and my grandma would give me the 'talk'."

"What's wrong with that, (Name)?" He whispered. "They think we're friends, right?"

(Name)! You just hinted your interest in him!

"You're right, but they'd tell my parents, and my bipolar mom would go ballistic."

"How about I drop you off at the corner? You'd be safe, right bella?"

You nodded, and he grabbed your hand unexpectedly, and you were striding, quite fast down the alley, then turned a corner.

Yep, the Varags family was filthy stinking rich. A gray Ferrari convertible was parked, top down. Luciano let go of your hand to open the door for you. You sat down in the leather seat, awkwardly. You knew Luciano was wealthy, but you didn't think he had enough to be driving such a luxurious car. You began to question why such an attractive, wealthy, heartthrob was after you.   
Luciano hopped into the driver's seat, not even opening the door. He started up the car, adjusting the mirror and checking on you. You noticed he drove without a seat belt and sunglasses on. 

He drove just as you expected, smooth like a low-rider mafioso, dominant hand on the wheel and the other resting on the door frame. You sat very formatted, straight and firm, hands in folded in your lap and your bag at your feet.

"That scarf is alla moda."

"Yes, Alexandria gave it to me for Valentine's Day."

"I know, it was my idea." 

What.

You were quiet, not knowing what to say. You were frozen in place.

"(Name), why are you so tense? Everything okay?" He looked at you through his lidded eyes. "Relax, cara."

You trusted him, and that made you feel better, like you owned the world.

You turned the corner, where the east entrance of your school was. You noticed everyone was staring at you. First, they stared at Luciano, then the ferrarri, then at you, jaws agape. You must have looked like a boss; front seat, top down in a Ferrarri convertible with a charming guy, and your (Hair Color) hair in the wind.

You let your fingers run around the rich leather, and then you felt something sharp. You took your hand out and saw the tip of your finger dripping a little blood, you looked in the side compartment, and there was a knife, its blade rusted with dried blood.

You sucked in your breath to prevent you from gasping. You looked at Luciano, imagining him holding the knife and attacking people, or worse, you and your friends. No, you thought, he wouldn't do that. Would he?

The car stopped at the corner from your grandparent's house. Luciano put the car into park, and hopped out the side, then opened your door for you. You hopped out, taking your bag along.

"Thanks for the ride, Luciano." You smiled.

"(Name)?" He called you as you were about to leave.

"Hm-"

Before you could finish your thought, you found yourself on something hard, and metallic. You felt something warm press against you, in between your legs, and then something wrap around your waist.

Before you could realize what was happening, Luciano crashed his lips against yours.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some NSFW-ish elements. You can skip this chapter if you want, just use your imagination to fill in the space between Part 4 and Part 6!

But mama I'm in love with a criminal. Mama please don't cry, I will be alright -Britney Spears, Criminal

What were you doing? Oh, right. Luciano Vargas was kissing you on the hood of his car.

You weren't sure what to do. This was your first official kiss. Seconds went by, 1...2...3... now it was undeniable.  
He'd kissed you when you were kids, but those were innocent. A kiss on the forehead and cheek meant a lot when you were younger.

Luciano pressed you deeper against the metal, and you felt his weight on you completely. You were able to open your eyes amidst your eyes that were closed from overwhelming fervor. Luciano was no longer leaning on you but rather, balancing himself above you.

After a while you didn't resist him, but once he wanted it deeper, you gently pushed on his chest and pulled away. You felt the weight leave your body, and he stood back on the ground. His burgundy eyes were glazed over, staring at you intently. You tried to get off, using your arms as a support, but Luciano leaned over you again, one hand gripped the back of your head, the other intertwined with one of your arms.

You let him kiss you again, and the tip of his tongue poked into the depression of your lips. You opened your mouth slightly, which he slipped in his tongue. You allowed it for about 5 minutes before realizing it was getting too far, too quickly.

"L-Luciano..." You let out something new, a moan. He pressed himself flush against you, in a quick snap of his hips.  
Then you pushed his chest and you climbed off, panting. 

"(N-name)..." Luciano looked down, almost ashamed. "I-I-"

"Luciano..." You leaned in close to his face, and hugged him. "What just happened?"

"Mi piaci molto..."

"Me too..." You confessed. "I'll see you tomorrow."

You went inside and saw Luciano take off in his ferrarri. As soon as he had gone, you flopped on your bed and .  
You were screaming into your pillow, crying tears of joy and sadness at the same time.

He likes me, it wasn't a joke! He kissed me and wanted more! I pushed him away. I pushed him away. (Name), what have you done? What if he thinks you're frigid or shy? GAAAHHHHH!!!!

You weren't going to do your homework, so you took a blanket out to the grass patch and let yourself fall onto it. 

3:45 PM  
Alexandria: You okay?  
(Name): Meh  
Alexandria: Something happened with Luci?  
(Name): Yes how do u know?  
Alexandria: Flavio says Luci won't come out of his room   
He's being more bratty than usual

3:50 PM  
(Name): He kissed me  
Alexandria: AAAHHHHH O///O  
(Name): But I pushed him away  
Alexandria: Tell me the whole story

3:52 PM  
(Name): We were in the alley like usual  
he kept giving me all this inuenndo  
he gave me a ride home  
he pushed me on the hood of his car  
AND KISSED ME  
but I didn't let him go any further   
Alexandria: Its okay.  
(Name): What if he doesn't like me anymore?  
Alexandria: (Nickname), calm down. Since this is  
your first guy, its okay to be like this.  
(Name): Okay...  
Alexandria: I know he'll still like you.  
He probably just didn't expect that reaction  
Other girls he's kissed were too indecent  
so they let him  
Since he only truly likes you, he was  
willing to let you decide.  
(Name): Phew...  
Alexandria: You're just like me when I first met Matt.  
Jessi will tell you the same thing except  
she's a lot older than us and has more   
opportunity.  
(Name): Thanks, Brookie.  
Alexandria: Np

Nathalie came outside and sat next to you.  
"So... I saw you... with someone..." She smiled nervously.  
"Oh my god..."  
"Ooh la la, on the hood of a Ferrari..."  
"Nathalia Mariella."  
"Scusa."   
"Really." You looked at her, slightly annoyed.   
Sometimes you forgot Nathalie was also Italian. But she only acted that way within her family.  
"Well, I thought you liked it when I spoke Italian?"  
"I do." You smiled. "Just not now..."  
"Are you okay with telling me what happened?"  
So you told Nathalie the whole story, starting with after school.  
When you were done, her eyes were as big as saucers and your face was covered in a tomato-red blush.

"I told you!" She cheered, dancing in place.  
Sometimes you didn't know what to do with your eccentric friends. Then again, you were as well. That's what made your friends.  
\---  
7:56 AM  
Luciano: Good Morning tesoro  
(Name): Good morning. Why are you up so early?  
Luciano: I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you  
(Name): O///O

8:00 AM  
Luciano: Well, that and Flavio wants me to set up  
(Name:) But its not until 6:00!  
Luciano: U know how he is  
How do you like your pasta  
(Name): Al dente?  
Luciano: Thought so.

Well, that cheered you up. Maybe he wasn't upset anymore and understood how you were feeling.

Was this really happening? Were you really beginning a relationship with your childhood lover? Were you really the love interest of one of the hottest guys in your graduating class? He couldn't have been real. Out of all the men out there that were attractive, he actually thought you were interesting; he WANTED to get to know you more, you couldn't believe he liked you. You knew he liked you because you were childhood friends, but were you interesting enough to date?

All your life you would crush on countless amount of boys, with your love unrequited, and taken by someone you thought was better than you. Soon you realized the joke was on them because they were probably two-faced and fake. You were constantly friend-zoned. Except Luciano. You couldn't imagine confessing to your best guy friend, so it wasn't really painful. The fact he tried to flirt with you or treat a little like a girlfriend made you feel ordinary. But being one of the class hotties, you thought it was just in his nature. 

He spent more time alone with you than with any other girls. Only with you would it be exclusive, away from public eye. When asked if you two were more than friends, Luciano changed the subject. This made you believe he was trying to keep your feelings from being hurt by not friend-zoning you. Being kids, you'd admit you toyed with his heart as well, playing hard to get and remaining oblivious to affection.

Where you were really little, maybe around 5, you loved imagining you two would end up together and created classic little girl fantasies in your head. Luciano probably thought the same too, and that's why he would kiss your cheek or forehead. All of that stopped once you turned 8. Regardless, your dreams came true.

\---  
Brunch at the Vargas Manor was less awkward then you thought it would be. You wouldn't stop smiling at all your shenanigans. Luciano kept making you blush, Flavio fussed at every little thing, Jessi's bipolar disorder proved to be amusing, and Alexandria kept cracking jokes.

When you were done, you, Alexandria and Jessi hopped in Jessi's car and headed to the Honda-Miron residence. Luciano blew you a kiss as you drove off.

"You two are puppies..." Jessi giggled.  
"Well, you and Kuro are like lions." Alexandria laughed. "A lioness is aggressive and a lion is the king..."

You had arrived at a modern-looking apartment. The inside looked like the house in anime. Tatami mats and slippers where everywhere and all the furniture was low to the ground. And it looked clean. Way too clean.

"Kuro-kun?" Jessi called taking her shoes off and putting on some slippers. "I'm home!"

"Please take your shoes off and put on some slippers." Jessi motioned to you. Alexandria seemed to know what to do.

Alexandria headed upstairs, but you were unsure what to do. Jessi took your hand and you followed her.

You came upon a rice-paper door, which Jessi opened.

"Kuro?"

"Where have you been?" He roughly asked, not even looking up at her.

Wow.

"I told you, I was at Flavio's."

"Doing what?" Kuro stood up, looking even angrier.

"Eating brunch. And you don't have to call me so many times."

Oh my gosh... I see why Jessi breaks up with him all the time.

"How do I know you're not lying to me, then?"

Jessi sighed. "Kuro-san-"

"Oh, so we're back to formal terms, are we?"

"No-"

"Well then, Jessi-san. How am I going to know? Sometimes I don't believe that you work for him."

"KURO! I'm going to go get a tanto, and when I come back-"

You grasped her hand, realizing she was starting to change personalities. Jessi looked at you, then at Kuro, then back at you.

"Kuro-kun. I don't want to fight. We have friends over who'd rather not see it."

Kuro said nothing but made a reluctant nod.

"So this is (Name)! She went to school with me and Alexandria."

You waved a shy hand at Kuro. He was really intimidating, although it didn't seem that way.

"Konichiwa."

"Kuro-kun, are you tattooing yourself again?"

Kuro grunted.

This gave you a chance to noticed the complicated, intricate designs tattooed all over his back and arms.

"When you're done, can you put on a shirt?" Jessi blushed. 

"Hai."

You noticed how exhausted Jessi looked when you two left the room.

"Is he always like that?" You asked quietly, hoping she wouldn't get angry.

Jessi sighed. "No. Like I told you, he's really, really, possessive. He's what they call yandere." She brushed hair hair out of her face. "Sorry you had to see me get crazy."

"No, it's okay..."

Jessi led you to a large room filled with racks of clothes, rolls of fabrics, and mannequins everywhere. 

"Welcome to my studio!"

"So you have this, and Kuro has that room downstairs?"

"Pretty much." Alexandria appeared from behind a rack, kicking back in a rolling chair. "If they're not making out they're working on their hobbies. She's the next big thing and Kuro's a big tattoo connoisseur." She said, popping open a can of soda and launching off all the tables with her feet.

"Hey!" Jessi shouted. "You're making a mess and you're gonna get soda everywhere!" She pouted.

"No, I'm not..." Alexandria pouted back and started spinning around in the chair.

You chuckled. 

"And anyway... unless I can beat Flavio, I don't have a chance." She blushed, putting the side of her fingers to her mouth and closing her eyes. "We're not ALWAYS kissing and cuddling..."

"Right, because you're abstinent every two weeks..." You chimed in. 

Jessi suddenly turned to face you, reaching for something behind her, a pair of scissors!

Uh-oh....

Alexandria, in a split-second came over to you, lifted Jessi's hand above her head and knocked the scissors out. The scissors went flying across the room and cut a nearby dress form, its garment cut in a jagged half-shape.

You were not ready to calm her down this time.

"Get Kuro. Now." Alexandria said through her clenched teeth. "I'll hold her off." She held Jessi's arms behind her back as Jessi fought for release, staring right at you. 

You were frozen, you'd never seen Jessi this psychotic. You tried to open your mouth, but you were so guilty and horrified you couldn't.

"Just say 'Yasei no shojo' and he'll know what you're talking about."

You were now scared for your life. You heard how violent Jessi could get when she went into that personality. The worst she had done was ransack the undercroft. What if she ransacked you?

You ran back downstairs, hearing shouts of struggle and crashing sounds.

You weren't sure how to knock on a rice-paper door, so you just slipped your head in.

Kuro turned to you and grunted.

"Y-yasei no shojo." You quivered.

Kuro's eyes widened, standing up and pushing you aside, striding upstairs.

You followed him cautiously, creeping up the stairs to the studio. You saw the both of them restraining the lunatic, while Kuro tried to put something in her mouth. She kept it closed firmly, not letting him slip the pill in.

"Can I help? After all, I caused this." You offered to help, feeling sorry they had to deal with Jessi's mentality.

"Not now," Alexandria struggled. " She's still hyperactive."

Kuro slipped the pill in between his lips then kissed her, probably to get the white tablet in her mouth. He pulled away then slapped his hand over her mouth so she couldn't spit it out.

"(Name), you can calm her down now."

You walked over to Jessi, who slowly stopped moving frantically. 

"Calm down."

"Oh my gosh, did I attack you?" Jessi's eyes became brown again, and you nodded. "I'm so sorry."

She saw Kuro, and frowned. "Didn't I tell you to put a shirt on?"

"I'm not done yet!" He growled before leaving the room.

Jessi was slapping herself over and over again. "I don't even remember what happened, and now my dress is ruined..." She went over to the fabric torn on the floor. Good thing I have time to fix it..."

"I'm sorry," You looked down. "I made you go on a rampage."

"No, (Name). I'm just too sensitive! You're the one who calmed me down, twice!" She smiled. "That makes you unique..."

"What did you say, (Name)?" Alexandria asked. "Before she lost control?"

"I think I said 'because you're abstinent every 2 weeks'?"

Jessi laughed like a cheshire cat. "Oh my gosh, you're actually right. I don't know why I got so mad..."

"I'm just curious, but what does Kuro... do?" You cocked your head to the side. "Because he seems to be working so hard..."

Alexandria and Jessi looked at each other, nervous almost. Then they both nodded at the same time.

"Kuro's in the Yakuza..."

If you had been drinking something, you would have spit it out. "Y-Yakuza?! As in..."

Jessi nodded. "Yes, the Japanese Mafia..."

Alexandria nodded sadly. "Matt's in a mob..."

You jumped out of your seat. "W-What?! You two are knowingly and willingly dating criminals?"

"To be honest, since we're not really involved, we're still safe and aren't worried..." Jessi shrugged. "Mostly I just get a needy Kuro coming home at like 2 AM..." Jessi chuckled.

"How can you be so nonchalant?!" You shook your head.

"(Nickname), why do you think Luciano and Flavio are so rich and Luciano drives the way he does?"

Then it hit you. Luciano and Flavio must have ties to some kind of crime gang. No! If anyone else found out, you'd be put in so much shame...

"Brookie, do your parents know about Matt?"

"Yes, but they just think he's a little bad boy..."

You were sinking to your knees, almost crying.   
This can't be happening. Just when you thought you found the one, walking perfection for you. You just had to find out he's a criminal. But that explains why he makes your blood so hot... it was definitely hot to be with a criminal, but there could be so many consequences.   
Wait, this had to be a joke...

"Ha ha ha!" You laughed raucously and nervously. "You're so funny!"

"I'm not joking, (Name). Just like the bloody pasta, I'm not joking..." Alexandria said, seriously.

"I drank someone's blood?!" You shouted. "Am I vampire?!"

"Calm down, (Name). If he does have bloody pasta, he's the only one who eats it."

Now you were huffing and puffing, trying to keep sane. Ironically, you had an insane person in your midst.  
I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Tonight.

\----  
You got back to Luciano's at 6:20 that night. You four were the first people there. Regardless, the house looked like Cupid's house.  
Jessi was frowning, her dress did not turn out like she wanted. It looked like something Kuro would love to rip off her.

"What?" Jessi finally asked after Kuro kept smirking at her.

"Anata wa kawaīdesu..." 

"Urusai! I didn't make it for you, this is an alteration..."

Alexandria wasn't even wearing a dress, she was wearing something she'd normally wear.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" You asked, out of curiosity. "Don't you want Matt to die?"

"Jessi made this, so I feel like I should wear it." Alexandria shrugged. "Plus Matt thinks I'm hot no matter what I wear anyway..."

You nodded, walking around the manor in your black dress that hugged your curves well, enough to make any man jealous.

You saw Flavio sitting by the pool, drinking something. Hopefully it wasn't alcohol, it was way too early for that. 

"Flavio, where's your brother?"

"I think he's in his room."

"But the party started half an hour ago?"

"Some of the guests won't even come until like 8, so..."

You climbed up the grand staircase, and down the hall, trying to find the room that was Luciano's. Frames hung on the wall, and you curiously looked in each one. Portraits, landscapes, old memories. But one caught your eye. It looked like Luciano, Flavio, and Kuro were surrounding something, but they were covering it, all you could see was black and white. But you were pretty sure you saw what appeared to be blood, and the knife you found in his car.

You shuddered, seeing more and more of something similar, backing up against the wall in fear you didn't know you had. At last you found Luciano's room, it was pretty clear. His name was embossed on the door. You knocked, but you thought you heard him say to come in.  
Unfortunately, you were wrong.

Luciano was in the room, staring at you confusedly, dressed, but he was buttoning his shirt up. 

Wow. He looked good without a shirt...

"Luciano..." You drooled a little. "Oh! Sorry for barging in..." You apologized after your mind blanked just staring at him, you turned around about to leave the room.

"(Nickname), it's alright. I was just heading out." You suddenly felt him pressed against your back, and you let out a gasp. "First the scarf and now this dress... you look bella, bella." 

You felt his hand crawl up the sides of your corset and slip in under your skirt. You gasped at the action and turned in his arms. He let you go, his eyes half-lidded, which made something hot shoot up your veins. You looked at him for a long time. Then you noticed something sticking out of his hair, like a tuft. He'd tell you not to touch it, but you were just curious.

You reached out a hand and gently touched the curl. It immediately curved into a heart shape, and the next thing you knew you felt yourself surrounded by soft plush and a desperate looking Luciano hovering over you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we have the Valentine's Party that will hopefully set up Reader-chan and Luciano! We have the 2p Axis and Allies! Things are getting really heated! 
> 
> If you see a problem with the names of the 2p's, I took ideas from KyoKyo866 and Dignified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is finally the Valentine's Party Scene. NSFW  
> Now entering: The 2p Axis and Allies!

Poison is in everything, and no thing is without poison. The dosage makes it either a poison or a remedy. -Paracelsus

You broke into a cold sweat, unable to move as Luciano pinned down your arms. He was leaning over you, and all you could think of was the car scene all over again. Only that time, it was sudden. This time, you saw it coming. You knew you needed to control yourself yet you wanted to give in, so, so, bad. You let the car scene play out again, Luciano climbed on top of you and let his skillful hands where he pleased. 

You remembered his shirt was slightly opened, and you reached up to unbutton every single button until you finally tore it off his shoulders. You ran your hands down his toned chest. He wasn't too buff, but he wasn't too scrawny. Your breath hitched and Luciano's hands went to the back of your knees, so he could get in between. 

He lifted up one arm and pressed against you so he could reach it. Right now, you were really angry at yourself for not wearing any shorts under your dress. Something hot was hard against your own heat. He kissed up your arm, starting at the base of your pulse point and to the tips of your fingers.

"Hnghh..." You couldn't resist it any longer. Neither could Luciano, whose hands slipped under the straps of your dress.

There was a knock on the door. 

"Hello?" 

Alexandria!!!! Why do you always got to-

Luciano kissed you deeply before climbing off you and opening the door.

"Hey guys, everyone-" She trailed off mid sentence. She saw shirtless Luciano and you, in his bed, dress disheveled. Her jaw dropped, and she burst out laughing. "Did I interrupt something?" 

You jumped off the bed and lunged at Alexandria, but Luciano grabbed you, stopping you from attacking your best friend.

"Okay... I see what happened..." Alexandria smirked. "Anyway, everyone's here."

You followed her out the door, noticing Luciano was staying quite close to you. Not that you didn't like it, but this was unusual.

Once Luciano's head appeared from the stairs, you heard cheers.

"There you are fratello!" Flavio clapped.

"Finally! Can we get this party started?"

"Oh Alex, we have to be a little patient don't we?"

"Oh shut up you stupide freak..."

"Maple..."

You were curious to see who these people were. They sounded like... jerks! Except that first guy. He sounded... nice.

You made your way downstairs, Alexandria being last. As soon as your they saw your face, one of them just had to call you out.

"Hey dollface! What are you doing here?" The brunette with the macabre bat eyed you.

Luciano growled at him, while Flavio led him away.

"So, amore MIO," Luciano emphasize the pet name. "I'd like you to meet all these... associates..."

Everyone was scattered all over the place, not paying attention. 

"I guess I'll personally introduce you..."

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, tightly clinging to you as you two strode around the house.

First you met the brunette who had very clearly hit on you no less than 5 minutes ago.

"Al, this is (Name), MY bella." 

Al was sitting on the couch, feet on the table. "Dude, I get she's your girlfriend. No need to get testy..." 

"Hi." You said calmly.

"Hey dollface, how'd you meet this sucker?" Al winked at you. 

Luciano turned you around in a huff of anger and then you moved on to the next person.

This next guy was in the kitchen, mixing some strange concoction that was probably not a foreign food.

"(Name), this is Oliver." Oliver, you noted, wore unusually bright clothing, compared to the rest of his friends.

"'Ello cupcake! Want a cupcake?" He looked at you with wide eyes, holding up a plate of oddly colored cupcakes.

You didn't want to disappoint him, but at the same time you were curious to try them. Plus, Oliver seemed perfectly normal compared to the rest of Luciano's friends.

"I wouldn't try one if I were you." Luciano whispered just as you reached out to take one.

"Maybe later..." You smiled at Oliver then followed Luciano to the next person.

Luciano sighed. "Louis, (Name). (Name), Louis." He held out a hand to a bleak looking guy, who was smoking a cigarette.

"Hi..." You were already depressed by this guy, and he hadn't even said anything.

Louis looked up at you, said nothing, and went back to smoking the cigarette.

Rude much?

"Don't worry about him, cara. He's an epitome of a shallow lifestyle... and those depressing Frenchie movies." Luciano told you, after seeing just how somber Louis made you.

The next two people were sitting on a couch, at both ends, not socializing or anything seemingly fun.

One of them was also smoking, but his smoke was oddly darker than Louis'.

"That's Zao," Luciano didn't even go address them. He seemed to be leading you somewhere else. "And the big guy over there with the vodka is Viktor."

You nodded, craning your head around to see what they were doing. Nothing.

Luciano led you into what looked like a billiards room. There were two burly blondes playing a game. As soon as Luciano opened the door, both stopped what they were doing and looked at him.

"Ah, Siegfried and Siegmund!" Luciano cheered. "There you are! At least some suitable people are here!"

Luciano walked over to the one with the buzz cut, putting an arm around his shoulder, much like good friends.

"This is Siegfried." Luciano laughed, then went to the other blonde, with the long hair, doing the same. "And this is Siegmund. He's not much of a talker..." 

Siegfried waved shyly, and Siegmund nodded respectfully. "Hallo."

Luciano wrapped his arm back around you and laughed as you walked towards a large room.

There was loud dance music playing, and Alexandria was dancing like a professional, and trying to convince a guy to join her. She was having so much fun, kicking up her heels and holding her hand out. The guy kept shaking his head and Alexandria pouted.

That must be Matt. You'd never met him personally, but Alexandria talked a lot about him.

"(Name), that is Matt. I'm sure you've heard about him." Luciano introduced you, and Alexandria nodded.

"So Mattie, this is my best friend, (Nickname)!"

"Don't call me that..." Matt muttered, then he held out his hand for you to shake. "So you're Luciano's... sweetie?"

Before you could say anything, Luciano spoke for you, rather protective and immediate. "Yes, she is. Now dance with your donna. It'd make her happy."

Matt reluctantly took Alexandria's hand and she dragged him all over the room. Matt looked absolutely terrified, but you could see him smirking in the end.

Luciano walked you to another room, where Flavio and Jessi were most likely talking about Vogue or some sort of fashion-related topic.  
You also noticed Kuro standing in the corner, watching intently. The room looked similar to Jessi's studio, only much, much, larger.

"Wow..." You said out loud, making everyone turn around and looking around.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jessi lifted her hands up, spinning around, and then jumped, curling her feet in.

"So, this is my studio! So much more exquisite than hers!" Flavio smirked, making Jessi sigh in jealousy.

"Fratello, you're always competing with her..." Luciano rolled his eyes. "Do you spend all the time together just competing?"

Your mind wandered back to Kuro, then you saw him glaring at everyone.

Jessi was smiling so much it was as if they were flirting. You started to get worried about something insane stirring.

"Jessi!" You smiled sheepishly. "You spend a lot of time with Flavio at work... shouldn't you relax... it's a Valentine's party..."

"You're right. Flavio, we can talk about this AT work..."

Jessi walked over to Kuro, who in turn, dragged her out of the room.

"Bella, are you hungry?" Luciano asked once you reached the kitchen. 

All around you were different dishes, from all over the world. Everything looked so tasty, you couldn't decide. You nodded, stomach growling.

"What would you like? We have...  
(Pick one dish:  
Bloody Pasta  
Wurst  
Sushi  
Burger  
Croissants  
Poutine  
Pirozhki  
Soda Bread (Ireland)  
Adobo (Philippines)  
(Other Dish You Like))

that's a lot of choices, cara!" Luciano pulled out a chair for you to sit in, as he picked up a plate and served you.

You ate a bit of the (dish) and he watched you intently, much like Kuro does to Jessi. But why? It was almost creepy...

You picked up a soup dumpling, popping in into your mouth, letting the savory juices around your tongue, sucking out the rest that was hiding under the soft meat. You ate the rest of the dumpling, satisfied, but suddenly your breath felt shallow.

You thought you'd simply overindulged, but then your throat became clogged, as if you were having a cold or the flu. You were choking on air, something wasn't there... You sought to breath in some air or cough, but all efforts were incapable.

Then it hit you; the dumplings were toxic. No wonder they were untouched, you looked around at all the questionable dishes lying around. The cupcakes and the dumplings were untouched. So, if you didn't die right now, you would stay away from them.

You looked around, and Luciano was setting up his own plate. You called out to him, but you could barely speak, your voice was raspy.  
The table you were sitting at was completely clear of anything you could use to make a noise, except a salt shaker.

You leaned forward to pick it up, but your hand swatted away the container, spilling it. Your foot caught in the intricate web design of the chair legs and you fell off, screaming.

Luciano dropped his plate on the marble tile and ran to you, taking your hand to help you up, but you couldn't stand up. You tried to stand up but your knees gave in. You twisted, heading back for the floor, but Luciano had your hand, dipping you before picking you up like a bride.

"What happened, (Name)?" Luciano asked you, eyes wrought with concern, and yet you saw a murderous rage in them at the same time.

All you could do was point at the dumplings. Luciano growled, carrying you near a mysterious box, taking something, then pocketing it.

"We heard screaming!" Alexandria and Jessi ran towards you two. "What happened?"

"Poison is what happened." Luciano growled. "I'm going to kill someone. " 

"Violence is never the answer! " Jessi gasped.

"Who's the one that threatened (Name) with scissors?"

"Fratello, I can treat poison." Flavio said, unusually calm. "Take her upstairs. "

Luciano reluctantly looked at everyone, who nodded in sync. 

The next thing you knew, you opened your eyes to see Flavio put something in your mouth. You were in Luciano's bed, tucked in snugly.

"Are you feeling better?"

When did Flavio of all people become a nurse?

"I'm going to get Luciano, okay?"

Flavio left the room, and not long after, Oliver came in with a cupcake in his hand.

No, no, no! Please don't feed me those suspicious baked goods! You silently begged, opening your mouth to scream. 

Oliver shoved the cake in your open mouth, slapping his hand over it, forcing you to swallow the baked good.

"Don't worry poppet, cupcakes make everything better!"

You felt everything around you grow fuzzy and you lay down into a blissful, frosting covered sleep.

\---  
Something warm on your lips woke you up. Your eyes fluttered slowly to see Luciano sitting next to you, stroking your hair.

"Luciano?" You gasped, your feelings mixed as you were able to speak.

"Are you alright, (Nickname)?" Luciano moved his hand to yours and began squeezing it. "Zao and Oliver never meant to poison you..."

"I'm okay. But what happened earlier?" 

"When Flavio came outside, I saw Oliver following him with a huge grin on his face. He said he fed you a cupcake." You could feel Luciano's hand tense, squeezing yours harder. "I did what I would normally do. Punish him."

"W-why? Surely he had good intentions..."

"(Name), Oliver has a habit of poisoning his cupcakes, just like Zao poisons his dumplings. So I just used my 'grab and stab' technique."

"What?" You began quivering. "You s-stabbed them?"

Now I'm really paranoid. Everything is sick and twisted and I never even thought to be careful. Now the guy I'm in love with has to be some violent sociopath with insane friends? First of all, why is he so cool, calm, and collected around me, and second, why is he telling me such taboo things? Second of all, why is he always trying to kiss me more than he should?

"Don't worry, bella. It was just a little prick..."

I don't believe him. Strange. For someone who was my childhood friend, he seems so much more different. Unless, he's been hiding under a mask this whole time. Just who does he think he is?

Suddenly you felt a painful, twisting sensation in your stomach and your chest feeling tight. You turned to climb out of the bed, but your foot was on fire. Luciano sensed what was happening, and carried you to the bathroom. He pulled all your hair behind you, and stroked your nape as you deposited the awful potion that was brewing inside you.

You gasped when you finished, suddenly being able to stand up. Luciano still held you tightly and you let yourself sink into his warm embrace.

"Must be that medicine fratello gave you." Luciano noted. 

You gulped. "I'm still sore."

"Then you should rest a bit, cara." Luciano said, wiping your face with a damp towel, then leading you over back to the bed.

Luciano sat behind you, brushing your hair, tucking part of it to the side, exposing your neck. He pulled down the straps of your dress, also exposing your shoulders. So now he was making you burn up with fiery fury.

He started massaging your shoulders, stroking and lightly poking, then eventually licking and biting his way up and down. He moved to the shell of your ear, and then you couldn't handle the gasps that were about to come out of your throat.

"Luciano?"

"Yes, (Name)?"

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" You asked, curious as to how he knew how to drive your crazy. Sure, he was the biggest flirt back in grade school, but perhaps it was machismo pride and immaturity. 

He smirked against your ear. "No."

You turned to look at him with wide eyes and your mouth slightly agape.

"Surprised?"

"Yes. You were always the talk of all the girls in class. I would have thought..."

"No, I never actually dated anyone or had a steady relationship." He bit your ear. "I just played coy."

"Why? Surely someone like you would know you could easily do so."

"No one ever suited my fancy."

"No one?"

"Well just one. You're the exception."

The largest tomato-red blush appeared on your cheeks.

"You never thought to tell me?"

"Believe it or not, I was too nervous." He kissed down your neck. "Plus, remember we drifted apart after we turned 11?"

"You're so witty. And also, could you stop biting me?"

"No." Bluntly, before biting on your shoulder quite hard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slightly graphic

There is no such thing as accident; it is fate misnamed. -Napolean Bonaparte

"Luciano!" You gasped, bucking your head back. "Didn't I say to stop biting me?"

"No?" He feigned ignorance, this time biting your ear.

There was a loud knock on the door.

"Hey, can you two stop making out and get out here?" 

"Yeah, yeah, Matt. We're coming out!" Luciano talked back to the voice behind the door.

Luciano pulled you off his lap and he opened the door for you, and you walked out, him following.

Matt was standing there with Alexandria, while Jessi was holding a bent-over Oliver, and Kuro, to a very angry Zao, leaning on Kuro's shoulder.

"What happened?" You questioned, wondering why everyone looked so ticked off.

"Your psychotic boyfriend used his knife on these two." Matt said bluntly. "He grabbed them by the collar and stabbed them."

"Luciano..." You turned to face him, frowning. "You said it was just a scratch."

"Cao?! Just a scratch?" Zao was enraged, lunging for Luciano but Kuro unsheathed his katana and Zao tripped on it.

"Ouch..."" Oliver bent over and coughed, although his cough was strangely red. Jessi patted his back.

"Luciano! He's coughing blood!" You began punching him lightly, enough to make him flinch, but not to hurt him. "What did you do to them?"

"When Oliver came outside, Luciano ran up to him and got him in the stomach." Oliver removed his hands from his abdomen, and there was a bandage wrapped around him. "Kuro, can you tell her what happened to Zao?"

"Hai. Luciano went downstairs and grabbed Zao by his collar and got him in the shoulder."

"Why?" You crossed you arms and glared at Luciano.

"Because they hurt you, mio cara..." He stared right into your eyes, which you got lost in. 

"I'm okay! You shouldn't have hurt them in the first place!"

"Hmm." Luciano pursed his lips. "But what if you were not? They'd have to be blamed..."

"Can we just have a party? Oliver and Zao learned their lesson, and Luciano shouldn't harm his friends..."

"Oh, stuff it Jessi." Alexandria face-palmed. "Are you okay, (Nickname)?"

You nodded. "Great! Let's have a party!" Alexandria jumped up.

\---  
You were sitting next to Alexandria on top of a pool table, watching Luciano, Siegfried, Kuro, Matt, Alex, and Oliver playing a game of billiards. You weren't sure where the game was going, since Oliver kept putting cupcakes on the table and Alex was being raucous. 

"Is anyone else coming?" You asked Alexandria. "This can't be all of Flavio and Luciano's friends. Don't they have more?"

"I'm not sure. Either they're not coming or they're just late."

The doorbell rang and there was a pounding on the front door.

"Sigi, can you get that please?" Luciano ordered Siegfried, who comply obeyed.

"Chingada! Why do I got to be here?"

"Ah! Andres, you're here!" You could here Flavio laughing, and then shoving sounds and crashing. "Ouch!"

Luciano set down his cue stick and went outside, and you and Alexandria followed, peeking from behind the corridor.

You saw Luciano pull Flavio aside. "Fratello, why did you invite him?! We have... ragazze... here."

Flavio shrugged. "Why not, we're friends."

"No, don't you see he doesn't want to be here?"

Flavio shrugged again.

"If he sees any of the ragazze, he's going to actually want to be here."

"They'll be fine..."

"No they won't! Andres doesn't know (Name), he's going to try to get to know her, alone..."

Flavio's eyes widened. "Should I kick him out then?"

"He's just going to get even more mad. Keep him away from the ragazze."

Flavio ran off after Andres, who was making a huge mess.

When Luciano came back, Alexandria and you went back to the pool table, pretending you didn't see anything. 

"What's wrong with me getting to know that guy?"

"(Name), he's a big player. They say he's 'aggressive', but that means more than one way."

You covered your mouth, and shook your head, disgusted at what she meant.

"Disgusting..."

Alexandria nodded sadly. "That's why Luci wants all of us away from him. It's also why when Andres is here, us ladies got to stick together."

"I just feel bad for Jessi. If Kuro isn't paying attention, what could happen?"

"Where is Jessi?" Alexandria looked around, she wasn't sitting where they thought she was.

You left the billiards room and ran outside, finding her cornered in the kitchen by Andres. Andres was rather close to her, and Jessi was stuck against the counter.

"Hola Jessi, do you want some churros?" He was inching closer and closer to her, being a little too friendly. He whispered something you couldn't read, and you saw Jessi tense up.

"NO!" Jessi suddenly shouted, reaching behind her, finding the knife for the vegan meat, and threatening Andres with it. "YOU DON'T SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!"

Alexandria gasped. She looked to you, and you almost knew what to do. You ran back to the billiards room, out of breath from the manor's long halls. You burst through the door, panting.

Luciano immediately perked up.

"Y-Yasei...." You tried to say the word but you were too out of breath.

Kuro knew what you meant, because he dashed out the room without a word.

You followed after him, finally getting to the kitchen. Andres had Jessi trapped on the countertop, a hand crawling up her leg. Alexandria was trying to open a nearby door, but was struggling.

Kuro appeared in front of them, out of nowhere and pulled Andres off Jessi. He kicked him somewhere unmentionable, and Jessi jumped off the counter, approaching a fallen Andres with the knife. She slashed part of his face before Kuro took the knife out of her hand. 

"Brookie, what are you doing?" 

"Flavio's trapped in the pantry!" She yelled, desperately trying to open the door. You felt warm arms around you and you almost screamed, but you realized it was just Luciano. Luciano went over to the pantry, stuck his knife in the lock, and opened the door.

"Fratello, what the hell were you doing in there?"

"That bastardo shoved me in here!"

Meanwhile, Jessi was kicking Andres to death, while Kuro tried to restrain her. He reached into one of her pockets, and threw something in her mouth. Jessi slowly stopped her hyperactivity.

Andres stood up, and Kuro immediately stood in front of Jessi. Luciano ran back over to you. Alexandria made a mad dash back to the billiards room. 

"Mattie!!!!"  
\----  
"So why do you keep getting violent, Jessi?" Alexandria questioned her rather roughly. "That's twice today!"

"I keep forgetting to take my meds..." Jessi face-palmed. "I'm having too much fun that I forgot."

Alexandria sighed. "We can't always protect you."

"By the way, what set you off this time?" You asked, curiously. 

"Andres said Kuro cheats on me when he's at work, that's why he comes home late."

"What a jerk..." You muttered. "Anyway, I'm going to get some more (dish from last chapter).

You should have known better than to go by yourself. Andres locked you in the closet with him, lights off.

"Hola chica, I don't know you. Let's get to know each other better!"

No, no, no! You pounded on the door,with your fists, but he grabbed your waist, flipping you around and slamming you back against the door. You screamed as he began kissing your neck, much like Luciano did.

You weren't sure how long it was, but the door opened and you fell, Andres landing on top of you. Someone jerked him off you and punched him in the face. Luciano cuddled you, stroking you hair as you sobbed into his chest.

"Siegfried, kick him out!" Luciano commanded. Siegfried dragged Andres outside, and Luciano led you over to the front door.

"GET OUT!" Luciano pointed a finger at Andres, and you heard Flavio disagree.

"Mio Dio, amare." Luciano held your hand. "It's a full moon. That explains all this weird stuff..."

\---  
It was now 11:00 PM, and everyone was slowly winding down. Everyone was in the ballroom, and the music playing was slow. You saw Jessi latching onto Kuro, and she looked sleepy. Kuro looked bored but doting at the same as they were dancing languidly. Alexandria was dancing with Matt, who did not look happy, but when she wrapped her arms around her neck, you could see him smirk.

Louis was drunkenly slow-dancing with Oliver, Flavio with Siegmund, but they were just moving their head to the beat. Viktor and Zao were drinking in the corner, and Alex was playing beer-pong with Siegfried. 

Luciano came into the room, and you noticed he looked the same as before.

"I thought you were going to change you clothes?" 

"I did, this is my special-made sleeping suit."

You laughed, looking longingly to the dance floor. Luciano led you to the dance floor, and bowed, much like a prince. 

"May I have this dance?" He asked suavely, and you took it. 

Luciano was a good dancer, and Alexandria noticed. She caught eyes with you, and she winked.

You couldn't describe this feeling, you felt like you were in a dream. His movement was perfect, never missing a beat, and every dip, turn, and spin made you feel like a professional. Before you knew it, the song had ended, and you sighed a little too loud.

"We can dance all night..." Luciano smirked. "In the dark..."

\---  
Alexandria gathered her lethargic self to her car and you hopped in, ready to go home. It was kind of late, 1 AM, and you were worried you'd get in some sort of trouble.

Luciano came to your window. "Goodbye, (Name). I had a good time." He leaned in for a kiss, which you granted. "I'll call you..."

Matt came to Alexandria's side. "Drive safely. You remembered to drink some coffee, right? It's a long way back." Alexandria nodded sleepily.

Alexandria started the car and you two were off. You had been driving for a while and suddenly you came across a road that barely had any light on it. You started panicking, knowing Alexandria was tired and had vision problems.

You saw something dark and furry scurry across the road and stop in the middle of the street. On a closer look you saw that it was a dog.

You weren't sure what to do. Should you keep going and let her run it over or tell her and possibly get in an accident? You didn't want the  
dog's owner to become worried or blame you. Your suspicions were eating away at you, and the dog became closer and closer.

"ALEXANDRIA! STOP!" You shouted, and Alexandria was shocked. She couldn't see the dog and before you knew it, you saw something crash in front of you. Both of you weren't hurt too bad, and you looked for your cell phone.

Where's my phone?

Then Alexandria's phone went off. You saw the caller ID, and it was Matt. The text read: (Name) left her phone.

You tried to get out but you were stuck. The door was caught on something.

"(Name), call Matt NOW." Alexandria demanded. "My hand's stuck."

You nodded, calling Matt in a frantic hurry. The line rang for the longest time until he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Matt, we need help NOW."

"What happened? Where are you?" Matt's voice grew more and more worried.

"We're at-"

Your voices were interrupted by something crashing through the windshield and the sound of both of you screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!! I'm so excited about this chapter, I just...  
> Note to self, do not listen to anything Chibitalia/HRE while writing because you will just... NSFW-ish. FLUFF!!

Love isn't something you find. Love is something that finds you. -Loretta Young

Sleep is such a beautiful thing, and you know this because you woke up to such a beautiful thing; Luciano. You felt a throbbing in your head, sore, pounding pain all over your body, and the feeling of open, stinging wounds that singed when the air blew against it.

You looked around and realized you were in a car, the night sky visible to you from the sky roof, windows down, the cold air blowing, and the light of the full moon shining down on you. Luciano was staring right at you, his face so inexplicable. 

You were laying down on something soft, and you used your arms to support yourself, but they gave in, and you landed right back down with a plop. In an instant, a surge of pain shot up your weak bones. You groaned, the pain reverberating throughout.

"Shh...." Luciano ran his thumb along your knuckles. "We're almost there..."

"What happened?" You asked. "Where's Alexandria?" You were moving frantically, searching for your friend.

"You need to rest, bella." Luciano put a hand on your forehead. "Too much stress is bad for your condition."

Condition? You knew you crashed the car somewhere and were hurt, but everything after you called Matt was all a blur.

You nodded, laying back down and closing your eyes.

You were in a mansion, very familiar to you. You weren't sure why, but you knew something was wrong. The whole entire building was eerily quiet, and your curiosity got the best of you. You were holding some sort of book, closer examination you saw it was a journal. As you searched down the halls and rooms you got the feeling you were being followed.   
You ran into darkness, clocks shattering before you, footsteps becoming louder and louder, until-  
"(Name)" "(Name)!!"   
Free falling into darkness and you looked up and saw all your friends reaching a hand out, and you couldn't grab theirs. A horrifying monster.  
"(Name)" "(Name), wake up!"  
WHAT?

Your eyes fluttered open and Luciano was shaking you.  
He sighed loudly. "We're back." He picked you up and carried you inside, setting you down in a guest bedroom. You had never seen him so worried before. He sighed loudly. You noticed he withdrew from you a little, turning his head so you couldn't see his face.

"Luciano?"

"(Name), have you ever seen un uomo cry?"

You shook your head.

"Well, there's a first time for everything." Luciano's voice began to break. "I've never felt so guilty in my existence..."

"About what?"

"You!" Luciano exclaimed, and you could see the tears roll down his cheeks. "If something happened to you, I'm not sure what I'd do."

"What makes me so special..." You looked down, refusing to meet his eyes. "I know we're on fond terms, but-"

Knock Knock.

"Merda!" Luciano swore through his sobs, and opened the door. "Cosa?!"

"Why are you crying?" Jessi came in the room, accompanied by Alexandria and Matt. "Did you get hurt too?"

"Not physically..." Luciano muttered. "What do you want? Get out!" He sniffed, wiping the tears away.

"Alexandria says you saw a dog. What did it look like? "

"I'm not sure, it was a fluffy black dog that looked like a cat..."

Jessi's eyes widened. "Excuse me for a moment. "

"We just want to check in on (Name)." Alexandria answered. She had bandages on her cheek, and her hand was wrapped in a thick cast, as well as her leg. "We just got in a car accident, after all."

"Alexandria, could you tell me what happened?" 

"We crashed into a tree, nothing too bad. The hood's bent a little and the windshield's broken. Tree branch fell through." She shrugged. "I'm just worried about the damage cost."

"Both of you were knocked out when we found you. Took us forever to find you in the dark." Matt added on, crossing his arms. "Cuts and bruises and sprains, don't know why you're complaining. I've seen worse."

"We don't fight bull moose and have a giant bear for a pet like you do, Mattie!"

Matt shrugged. "Eh."

"Alright, that's all (Name) wants to hear, you can leave now!" Luciano shooed them out, closing the door now. "Ciao, Ciao!"

You noticed how out of character he was being. Sure, he softened a little around you, but never to this extent.

"Luciano, what's wrong?" 

"About anything! I can't describe it but I know I've felt it before...." Luciano sat back on the bed next to you. "It's always when I'm with you."

Your heart beat overbearingly fast, just like it does whenever he does well, anything to you. But this time it was anticipating something, as if it knew what was going to happen, but you were unsure yourself. You thought he would finally tell you exactly how he felt but at the same time you thought it too good to be true, or he was only feeling this way because you were available to him. But it didn't add all up, he always liked pretending you were a married couple when you were little. Or was he really pretending? Had he really been looking for you all these years, and you never realized it?

Luciano sighed. "Let's get you cleaned up..." He stood up from the bed, headed to the bathroom. You felt your heart sink just like the bed did. Sudden emptiness surrounded you. 

Luciano came back, with a roll of bandages, and began dressing all your wounds, starting with your legs. He placed one leg in his lap and very, very, slowly, took off your high heel. He poked your ankle lightly, making you wince. He wrapped the roll around your sprained ankle, even massaging it slightly.

You weren't sure why you were blushing, it never seemed to fade as he examined the next leg, then your arms, then your neck and shoulders. God, it was so frustrating... He was taking care of you like a nurse but at the same time it was as if he was trying to lure you in his spicy trap. You couldn't even look at him, his red eyes were so captivating. 

His hand lifted your head up, and you looked away from him.

"(Name), look at me."

You hesitated, but he moved a hand to yours, to tell you it was okay. His eyes seemed even more red then before, as if he was burning up inside with something fiery and sultry.

"I have to look at the rest of your figura, is that alright?" He asked gently, but once you blushed, he chuckled.

You nodded shyly, as he unzipped your dress, and he could tell you shivered.

"Relax... I won't do anything you're not comfortable with..." He kissed right above the strap of your bra. "Besides, you have un bel cuerpo..."

You were now paranoid he was going to force you down and defile you. Luciano pulled down the top half of your dress and took care of your injuries there. You froze completely as you felt a digit slip under your support structure. Was he undressing you? He pulled off the rest of your dress, leaving you in nothing but your lingerie. Apparently you had an injury on your lower back which required him to lift some of the fabric off your skin.

The door opened and it was Jessi, bright red upon seeing what was happening.

Luciano growled as you shouted.

"Oh my gosh.. gomensai... as Kuro would rarely say..." Jessi covered her mouth. "But it looks like you and Alexandria are going to have to spend the night. Also, we know what made you crash..."

"What?" You nodded, blushing as Luciano removed his skillful hands from you. 

"Pochi. A black Shiba Inu hybrid and Kuro's dog." Jessi frowned. "He went missing a few days ago, and I guess now we know where he is..."

You face-palmed. "So do my grandparents know..."

"I just told them that Alexandria's too tired to drive so you're spending the night at Luciano's." Jessi smiled innocently. "They know him..."

Ahh!!! Now they're going to get really suspicious!!!

Jessi left, closing the door behind her. You were paused in embarrassment, but Luciano only raised his brows suggestively. 

"So, you're spending the night? With me?"

"Sleepover!" You could hear Flavio cheering in the other room.

You nodded. "So I'll just go sleep on the couch...."

"No,no amore... you can sleep in my room!" He smiled coquettishly and you completely lost it, and he chuckled. "Just kidding, you can stay in here and rest."

"Alright, thank you."

Luciano nodded. "Now, where were we?" 

He went back to cleaning you up, his hands now wrapping around your front half. At last he reached your face. He wiped the side of your lip with a soft cloth, then took your chin in his hands.

Oh.. um... huh....

"(Name), do you that feeling I was talking about earlier?" He looked deep in your eyes, and you made an affirmative sound. "I know what it is now." He was so close to your lips that your mind blanked. 

"Ti amo..."

Your existence just collapsed right in his arms.

\---  
After something hot and heavy, you fell asleep in the luxurious bed. Little did you know, Luciano decided to take a siesta, in the SAME bed.  
You felt something nudge you awake.

"(Name)?"

"Hmm..."

"How old are you, when's your birthday, where do you live?"

"Why the weird questions?"

"That's what you're supposed to do when someone has a concussion, wake them every 2 hours and question them."

"Luciano, I assure you, I'm fine." You giggled, answering all the questions correctly.

"Hmm..." He smirked. "Who do you love?"

"You." You rolled back over, trying to hide your blush.

"The name, cara..."

"Luciano Vargas..."

"Ti amo anch'io..." He laughed, pulling you up against him. "Significhi tutto per me. Hai conquistato il mio cuore."

You began to fall asleep to his Italian sweet nothings. "You really know how to make me crazy..."

"That's because... capsico tutto..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Luciano did not "dirty" reader-chan, she fell asleep before anything could happen.  
> Yes, the dream is a HetaOni Reference.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, we're almost at the end!   
> No, I repeat, Luciano and reader-chan did NOT...  
> It was just really intimate snogging. Fluff.

You slowly opened your eyes and saw the sunlight peeking in from the large window. You felt warm, being surrounded by Luciano. You also felt bare, the tightness and restrictions of your dress had disappeared and was now replaced with a loose-fitting green dress and white apron.

If I'm wearing different clothes, then... Even though he saw you last night, the thought of him dressing you was scandalous.

Luciano yawned and opened his eyes, noticing you were also awake. "Good morning, bella."

"Good morning Luciano." You yawned and stretched your arms.

"(Nickname), I asked you to call me Luci..." He buried his sleepy face in your neck. "Luciano sounds too formal... and I don't think we're formal anymore, are we amore?"

You moaned in giddy delight, before putting your legs to the side of the bed and climbing out. Luciano whimpered like a puppy, and grabbed you, pulling you back in. 

"Luci, let go..." You pushed him playfully and he let go. You hopped off the bed, stretching your arms, shaking a little bit of your body. Luciano blushed, the dress was so short that it barely reached mid-thigh. "What's with this dress?"

"That's something I wore when I was a bambino..." Luciano began changing the subject. "It was the only thing I had, so..."

You burst out laughing and Luciano blushed. "Why were you wearing dresses when you were a baby?"

"N-nothing. My sorella Erzebet always put me in them." Luciano turned away. "Everyone thought I was a ragazza..."

"What?" You giggled. Luciano continued blushing.

 

Time skip brought to you by Hetalia Prussia (Laugh) ... (You'll find out why later)

It had been a few months since Valentine's Day and you and Luciano were coming upon your three month anniversary. A lot had changed since that night, and you could say the accident was fate, and it brought you together.   
Everything returned to normal after your injuries, and you coped with it fine; Luciano gave you a ride home when you needed it, and people gave somewhat more attention to you.  
Alexandria and you were virtually sisters in blood, having endured almost the same injuries. Both of your birthdays were coming up soon and you were planning a party. Alexandria wasn't fond of all the attention, so she was just going to celebrate with you.

You invited all your friends, except Paolyna. If Paolyna was going, she'd HAVE to bring Ayla. You also invited some of your out-of-group friends, like the ones you made in clubs and classes.

The following Friday you and Alexandria were given necessary attention. Some even gave you unwanted attention. What could you do? You were allowed to wear regular clothes on birthdays, so you two stood out among everyone else. Both of you were dressed quite well and very strangely some immature guys would catcall and try to flirt. 

People knew you were single because not everyone knew about Luciano, not even your parents. Your grandmother knew, but you were still suspicious because she loved to gossip. So far the only people who knew were Alexandria, Nathalie, Sarina, and all of Luciano's friends.   
As for Alexandria, she wasn't as public as you, so no one really knew she'd been taken for a while now. You stood out more than her but boys saw you as cute, nothing else. However, the girls admitted they were somewhat jealous of your extroverted personality and beauty.

There was one guy who basically looked like Flavio and Luciano combined, and some oriental with an outrageous curl.

"Yong Soo, you know we have boyfriends. Now get out of here before I tell Kuro you groped Jessi." Alexandria shooed him off, then turned to the Flavio-Luciano twin. "And you, she's Luci's girlfriend. You don't want to taste knife, do you?"

The two guys ran off faster than you could open your mouth.

"You're very scary, you know?" You teased her.

"That's why I belong to Matt Williams..." She winked. "Anyway, those guys are total womanizers so don't worry about them..."

"Who are they?"

"Yong Soo is Kuro and Zao's cousin and like touching people. The other guy is a Vargas, so he's a cousin of Flavio and Luciano. Where do you think he got all that coquettish charm from?"  
You slapped yourself.

\---  
You were at (favorite restaurant), waiting for everyone to arrive so you could claim your reservation. It had been over 15 minutes since the arrival time and you grew worried. Luciano told you he and Flavio were running late, and Alexandria was probably in traffic. As for everyone else, you weren't sure. When 30 minutes passed, you began pacing about. You didn't want to call or text anybody because you were paranoid that they would walk in as soon as you turned on your phone. You heard sirens go off outside and you suddenly got worried that they got in some sort of accident. You took in a breath and let it out, shrugging it off.

Even though Luciano relieved you of some of your hypomania, you still had episodes, just not as frequent as everyday. You began to grow angry and sad, not even sure what your brain was doing. You were angry that they were late and also that they were inconsiderate but were also sad that no one had arrived yet and maybe they didn't like you. Tears pooled in the corner of your eyes as your thoughts became more and more irrational. You thought Luciano had lied to you and he was with another, much prettier girl. You thought Flavio had blown off your party for something more fashionable. You thought Alexandria was secretly uncomfortable with the party and just went home. You weren't worried about Nathalie and Sarina, you just thought something bad had happened. As for everyone else, you thought they just didn't care.

You began quietly sobbing, sucking in your breath to keep you from sniffling and gasping, so much not to turn any heads. You moved to the corner of the lobby so that no one could see you.

The door opened and you didn't bother looking like you did earlier, knowing it wouldn't be anyone of your party.

Your heart sank when you saw Luciano and some girl holding hands, but then you sighed loudly when you realized it was just their cousin from earlier. Then someone was standing in front of you, and you looked up and saw two pairs of blue eyes.

"(Name), are you okay?"

"What's wrong?" 

You stopped crying and gasped. "I'm okay.. but you know... hypomania..." 

They nodded. "We're sorry we kept you waiting," Sarina apologized, pointing at Nathalie. "This one couldn't decide what to wear..."

Nathalie shrugged. "Yes, (Name). I never meant to cause an episode..."

"It's okay." You nodded. "I feel a little better."

"Well, come on! Let's get some (favorite food)." Sarina grabbed your hand and pulled you into a circular booth. She pounded on the table with her fists. "We're ready!"

Nathalie covered her face in shame. "What are you doing?" She scolded her. "We're at a fancy restaurant, not a surf shack!"

You laughed, forgetting the episode you had. Alexandria walked in soon after, apologizing for Flavio's antics and traffic.  
\---  
After a while you forgot about everyone else you had invited, so when your phone rang to a familiar ringtone, you jumped a little.  
Sarina, Nathalie, and Alexandria went quiet immediately, staring you down as you read out the caller ID and blushed. 

"Put it on speakerphone..." Sarina tittered.

You heard shuffling and banging sounds, and you knew something was wrong.   
"Bastardo!" You heard in the distant and something that was maybe a blow to the face, and wincing.

"(Name), you need to come over right away..." Luciano said, sounding anxious.

"Luci?"

"Can't explain, just come now, per favore."

"That's over an hour away!"

"Capisco tutto, it's for your safety..." His voice trailed off and the call dropped. You shuddered as you hung up, your eyes frozen in place as your friends hugged you.

"Let's go." Alexandria led the three of you out as Nathalie payed the bill. The three of you hopped in her car and drove for the Vargas Manor, in the distant woods. They had to drag you out and sit you down because you were so frightened. No one said a word to you during the drive but you could hear them whispering.

"Why does (Name) look absolutely terrified?" Nathalie wondered.

"I know what's happening, just don't do anything." Alexandria explained. "Just stay in the car, don't make any notion that you're there."

"I don't like the sound of this..." Sarina declared, her voice deeper than usual.

You came upon the clearing where you had crashed a few months ago and saw that the tree was now cut down and the fence was still bent.

"What happened there?"

"We were being careless and crashed." 

"That's where they crashed the car."

You closed your eyes and squeezed your hands together as the car drove on, ascending hills and covering more ground until the car came to an abrupt halt, making the brakes screech. Your body jerked against the seatbelt, opening your eyes and probably giving you whiplash.

"Everyone get out and cover your mouth and nose." Alexandria ordered, getting out of the car and opening her trunk, pulling out an object of interest. Your jaw dropped at the sight.

"Where did you get a hockey stick?" You were only surprised because it was covered in dried bloodstains. "How-"

Alexandria threw something at you. "Think fast." 

You caught it, gasping at what it was. It was a knife casing, and inside was a knife that looked drastically similar to Luciano's.

"My hockey stick is just like Matt's, and that's just like Luciano's."

"So you're telling me Jessi has a katana?!"

"Not exactly. She has a tanto, which is a ninja knife. That's why she likes blade-type weapons."

"What happened here?" Nathalie asked, holding her nose.

You turned your head and sank to the ground. The entire mansion was lit with flames. (Imagine the Phantomhive Mansion fire~ Black Butler)

\---  
Prussia (Explaining) [V4] Are you just going to leave it at that?  
:iconjessi201: What, it's a drop-off!  
Prussia (Money Talk) [V1] Kesesese! No one likes to keep waiting!  
:iconjessi201: *sweatdrop* This what I get for letting you sponsor me...

\-----

You hacked away the branches that were blocking the path as Alexandria led the four of you inside the destruction. Everything was burned nonetheless, but you saw ashy footsteps from the kitchen leading into the pantry. Alexandria nodded, opening the door, hiding behind it, before shuffling in. You saw at the back of the pantry there was a door, which led to a gigantic vault of only tomatoes.

Luciano was right. Flavio was obsessed with tomatoes. There was another door at the back, and Alexandria pressed her ear against it.  
"Someone's in there, threatening Luciano and Flavio... and someone else." She announced. "Nathalie and Sarina, hide here. Remember we can't give any notion you're here."

They nodded, ducking into a large box of tomatoes.

"Are you ready, (name)?"

You nodded, as she opened the door and you slipped into darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of Capisco Tutto, but not the end of the story. It will continue where it drops off, with a different title.  
> Listen to "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri for a full experience. Even better with your favorite ship.
> 
> This chapter is particularly violent! Graphic, suicide attempts, angst.

It was pitch black and you couldn't see where you were going. You could barely hear Alexandria's voice, it seemed to get farther and farther away. You longed for your flashlight, which your procured from your pocket. You turned the flashlight on and spun in a circle, to get a clear, lit view of your surroundings. You were in a cellar of sorts, nothing but brick and cement, all seemed well until-

"Boo." 

You gasped, and before you could scream, someone's hand covered your mouth.

"Shh. Turn that thing off, someone's coming!" Alexandria hushed in your ear, pulling you behind a wall. You reluctantly turned the light off as you heard footsteps coming.

"Who's that? I heard someone! Come out, come out, wherever you are!"

You didn't realize where you were, and you had tripped on something, and you were looking up into an unrecognizable face.  
\---

"(Name)..."

"(Name)!"

"(Name), wake up!" Someone was shaking you. "Per favore!"

You eyes fluttered open to see Luciano hovering above you, his eyes widened. You gasped, crawling backwards. This wasn't Luciano. He always looked prim and proper, pressed and polished. Bruises and cuts ran along the side of his face, a blackened eye.

"L-Luci?" You paled, inching away as he crept towards you, holding a hand out. "You're not Luciano..."

Despite what you said, he came closer and closer, until you hit something cold and hard, which you discovered to be iron bars. You peeked out to take in your surroundings. You were locked in a cage with someone you thought to be Luciano, across from you was Matt, furiously hacking through the bars with a hockey stick, dripping with fresh blood. Masked men surrounded the perimeter, holding pistols and watching like hawks.

A door opened which you didn't even know existed, as if it appeared out of the wall. Flavio entered, immediately falling face down, and being kicked forward by other masked vigilantes, leaving a trail of blood as they moved him in front of Luciano.

You could see Luciano internally scream and he swore, but you knew he was weakening inside. He was staring into the face of his half-dead brother, yet he was strong enough not to shed a single tear. You were still contemplating if this was your Luciano or not. You had no idea what was going on, or why this had suddenly come upon you.

The door was still open, and Jessi ran inside. You could see the cuts up her arms and legs and her clothes ripped as if she was wearing virtually nothing. She was holding a knife in her hand, but you could tell she wasn't in one of her personalities. Kuro ran in after her, grabbing her shoulders to keep her steady, when she screamed. Kuro slapped a hand over her mouth and trailed the other down her bare back.

"Today would have been a good day for you to forget your lithium." Kuro muttered, while Jessi nodded, tears rolling down her face. Kuro suddenly pulled to the side of the perimeter, still holding Jessi. "Someone's coming..."

Jessi was shaking, holding the knife steady when someone kicked Kuro in the back and stabbed him there, leaving him sprawled out on the cement floor. Someone else grabbed Jessi where it was reserved and covered her mouth. She bit her assaulter's hand, allowing her some time to speak.

"Kuro-kun, I'm going to die soon..."

One of the men put his boot down against Kuro's bleeding back, and Kuro lifted his face off the floor. "Aishiteru."

Jessi cried harder as her attacker dragged her away to a different room. "Watashi mo." Kuro's face was shoved back into the floor.

Siegfried was thrown into the room, and before he could do anything, you saw him fall forward and blood come out the back of his head, all in a split-second. The bullet lay on the ground before you.

Luciano lost it. He shook the bars like a maniac, before breaking into a silent sob. One of the masked men, who seemed to be the boss, came up to him, pressing a knife under his chin.

"Well, well, Vargas." The man laughed. "I've captured all your little friends. Are you going to cough it up now?"

"Never!" Luciano spat, moving before the man could slash him.

The door from where Jessi was dragged to opened and out came Alexandria, wearing nothing but her ripped shorts and jacket. The cage where Matt was opened, and he ran out, but Alexandria was thrown against him, and the gate closed again.

You noticed Alexandria was so immobile and when he you heard Jessi screaming you assumed the worst. The man moved away from Luciano before laughing maniacally. "Your time is running out..."

Luciano tried again to get close to you, and you were unsure of his identity.

"You're not-"

"But I am, (Name)." He finally manged to pull you against him. "I can prove it."

You blushed, feeling his warmth and smelling his aroma, which was mixed with blood. You knew now it was your love but you couldn't be sure.

"Luci, what did you tell me our first night together?" You were testing him, if he was really your Luciano.

"Capsico tutto..." 

You sighed, burying yourself in his chest. "Luciano, what's going on?"

He sighed sadly. "It would seem my past has caught up with me."

Jessi was pushed out of the door, stripped similar to Alexandria, and thrown on the floor next to Kuro. You could see her grab his hand as she stopped moving. Matt was busy cuddling a sobbing Alexandria.

"What do you mean?"

"How can I put this..." Luciano pondered. "There's something you don't know about me, bella."

"What is it?" You looked into his eyes, curious and nearly desperate.

"I have... ties with the mafia..."

You immediately pushed his chest and drew away from him, clutching your arm and refusing to look at him.

"(Name)?"

"What else haven't you told me?" You asked quietly. "Was the Luciano I knew all but an act?"

"No." Luciano took your hand, pressing it to his chest. "I have a lot of secrets I've yet to tell you." He kissed your hand, making you shudder. "They don't define who I am. I'm just as the same as I was when we were young."

You felt tears prick your eyes, remembering when you were younger.

"(Name) is so weird!"

"Why doesn't she like the things we do? Maybe we'd like her if she did."

"(Name), you should try to fit in, try to understand everyone."

That was just it. You didn't want to be like everyone else. You didn't want to be one of those overly popular, prissy, vain girls or associate with arrogant, athletic, machismo boys. You hated everything that was trendy or common, making you such an uncommon child. You were hard to shop for, but you were content with everything you had. You didn't understand the hype of boy bands or celebrities, you'd rather stay at home with your art supplies or books. Whenever you tried to fit in, it never worked and you found yourself worse than you originally were. 

And people wondered why you were so alone....

Some people liked you because of how individual and calm you appeared to be. In reality, you would continue with your meticulous cycle of school, overwhelming parents and studies, and crying yourself to sleep. You were really alone and depressed. What would be surprising was the sudden onset of how eccentric you were and suddenly becoming suicidal.

You had your friends and you appreciated them, but you weren't sure if the feeling was mutual. At that age they never really thought about anything that wasn't in front of them. Unlike them, you thought and thought a lot, which made you introverted.

All you needed was someone to understand you, not someone you thought to be helpful tell you it's completely normal or you were being irrational and not seeking help. If only they knew how hard you really tried. You had a lot of freedom, but not enough guidance. You didn't necessarily need a companion, you were independent, but what you needed was advice that was actually useful.

You felt like a tool, an object for someone's pent-up misery. They say the happiest person is probably the most tormented. That was the exact definition of who you were. You seemed so carefree and optimist they would have never suspected.

When friends never helped you, you would spend time alone, sometimes noticeably alone. You spent a lot of time isolated from the rest, simply watching and wishing you could be comfortable. Someone would notice you, and it was always Luciano.

Luciano was quite popular with the other girls, and they wondered why he was so drawn to you. This made them try to act like you, and he was disgusted at how they portrayed you. In turn, they assumed he was pitying you. Regardless, Luciano spent his time with you, usually all his time, simply listening to your lamenting and crying. 

At one point, Luciano became more like a rebel. He still gave you attention, but due to his new appearance, you weren't so sure if he was still the same. Around the time you were about to make the biggest mistake of your life, had Luciano not saved you.

You remember locking the door behind you and picking up a cup and pouring the solution inside, bringing the cup to your lips, the tears flowing like waterfalls and pooling below you. Just as the potion nearly slipped down your throat, the door slammed open, which you had thought to be locked.

"(Name), what are you doing?" Luciano panted, grabbing you and knocking the cup out of your hands and holding you tight.

"Let me do this..." You demanded, virtually empty and cold. "End my misery."

"No!" Luciano wouldn't let you go. "I found everything. You might think nobody cares or understands, but I do." He was holding a journal. "Capisco tutto..."

"Luciano... did you ever tell anyone I tried to..." You gulped. "kill myself?"

"No." He shook his head. "I kept my promise. We would never bring up what happened that day to anyone."

"So tell me..." You looked back up at him. "How are you with the mafia..."

"All this money I have is from my parents... and the mafia. I owe them money which I don't have." He sighed. "I have no parents and they threatened to harm everything I love."

"D-Did you lure me over here?" You shuddered. "I'm sure they asked if you had someone else..."

"Y-yes... and no..." Luciano face-palmed. "I did it to buy me some time..."

"You-"

"But... I wanted to see you one last time before I reduce to nothing..."

"L-Luci-"

Suddenly you were grabbed from behind and dragged out from the cage.

"Come out, Vargas. Or she gets it." Someone held Luciano's knife to your neck.

"Stop, I'll come out, if you don't kill her."

"There's a price to pay..."

"Take me instead..."

"NO!" You shouted. "No Luci-"

A hand covered your mouth. "Shut it b***h. Don't know why you're so special."

You fell forward, noticing that his knees gave in. You turned around and gasped. Kuro had yanked your attacker's legs and stood up, as if he hadn't been stabbed earlier.

"B-but you're dead!" You gasped.

"Shh..." Kuro smirked, lifting Jessi up. "Be grateful, I just saved your life."

Luciano kicked the masked man then picked you up suddenly, sticking the knife in his pocket before running off. You reached the burned frame upstairs and he set you down.

"(Name), run. I'll go wherever you take us." Luciano held your hand. "And don't stop running..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT VOLUME: http://archiveofourown.org/works/4926106/chapters/11303218


End file.
